Brothers and Sisters
by Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie
Summary: A abandoned child at your doorstep became your sister. After a few years you're family was killed and soon. After seperating for three years your sister comes back. I can't write summary please read inside.
1. Abandoned child

Brothers and Sisters

Chapter 1-Abandoned child

The night was filled with absolute silence not a single sound in the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel was a sleep in his comfy canopy bed. Breathes evenly in and out. It was in the middle of November when a young lady who was carrying an infant in her arms came to the mansion. It was slightly snowing during that time as she soon arrived at the mansions doorstep. Gently putting the baby who was soundly sleeping at the porch and a note sticked to the cloth. She touched its cheeks one last time before wrapping the scarf around her head and left.

The next morning, when one of the maid was about to open the door she felt something at the door and peered to see the baby. She was frantic and didn't know what to do so she immediately brought it to the masters room who his beautiful wife and he has just awakened. She knock on the door and when was given an answer to come in, she said "Master Vincent and Lady Rachael, I found a baby on the door step."

"Oh my!" the lady exclaimed

"It has a note attached to it as well."

"What does it say?" questioned Vincent

The maid opened the letter and read it out loud.

Dear Sir/Madame,

I'm giving you my child as I don't think I have the courage to take care of it. I would like to leave it in your care. Her name is Ciela I named her that as her eyes are like the sky of heaven. If you wish to change her name I don't mind. She is just two years old. Please look after her.

After the maid read finished it the couple than discussed. Lady Rachael was shocked "The poor thing it doesn't have anywhere to go. What do we do Vincent?"

"Well we can keep her here since her mother isn't someone we know of and Ciel can have a sister to play with."

"Yes that is true. Since he keeps asking for one."

"Than we'll adopt her than."

"Later that day when Ciel was playing with his cousin and his dog in the garden Rachael told Ciel the good news.

"Ciel come here I have something to tell you."

"Okay mommy! Lizzy lets go!" the two smiling children ran to were Rachael was sitting "What is it that you want to tell mommy?"

"Your father and I found a baby on our doorstep today."

"Than what did you do with it mommy did you give it back to its mother?"

There was a pause before she replied "No sweety her mother put her there with a note saying she wants us to take care of it."

"Oh than what do you and daddy decide?"

"We're going to keep her and she is going to be your sister."

"Really!"

"Yes so you take care of her."

"Yay! Lizzy we're going to have another person to play with!"

"Yep! I'm happy for you Ciel." giggled Lizzy.

Years passed and Ciela grew. She was the same as her brother. Beautiful royal blue eyes and silky jet black hair different from him but people call them twins because of this and because their birthday are on the same date. Lizzy dressed her with frilly clothes that Ciela didn't really liked but they had fun. Musical laughter was in the mansion and memories were in there. Ciela didn't want this happiness to go away but all was reversed from what she had wished. One night when Ciel was 10 years old and Ciela was 8 years old everything changed. That night, Ciela went to her relatives to visit and Ciel was with his parents. A fire once brought warm to him destroyed the mansion. Someone killed their mother and dog when he went to get a book that he wanted her to read and the person who killed her set the fire. The he ran through the long fiery corridor and reached to where their father was. Opening the door was the last thing he wanted to do. The only thing that he saw was their fathers hand on the arm chair sitting there motionless. He ran. Ran for his life out of this nightmare wishing this was all a terrible dream and someone to wake him up. No what greeted him at the door of the mansion was people cloaked in white with mask on their faces each one of them stretching out to get him. He was thrown into a cage. Taken down of his privilege. Whipped and tortured till no end. All his silent screams weren't heard by anyone even praying didn't reach to god.

Many children at that horrible place were done with the same thing. When they brand them with hot iron, screams of terror were heard each day. Than the time came for the him. He was lucky that his sister wasn't here but at the same time wished she was. He missed her.

When he was set on the table hands hold him down as he struggled and cried. All he wanted was to have a great time with his family a happy and memorable birthday were he would smile and laugh at silly things the maids and their parents would do. But this is not what he had wished for. It was beyond a happy birthday for him. The iron touched his skin and he screamed in agony at the top of his lungs. Soon it was time for his death. Each child killed one at a time people taking turns to kill. The child brought his knees close to him and praying that he would be saved. That the big wooden door would open and he would be saved from this insane place. The last one was the lucky ones to kill the heir of the Phantomhive family. The men said it with an evil tone "Pray that you would go to heaven now die!" He waited for the door to be open but no hero came to save him. That is when he knew a god didn't exist for him. Than, black feathers surround him and time stopped. A black raven flew over him and spoke in a silky voice as it changed into a human form as he walked closer, his high heeled boots clinked on the floor "My what a young master that called me."

"Wh….who…..are you?" shuttered Ciel

"I'm a demon you summoned me for you wanted something right? You want revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes revenge on who did all of this to you. On who murdered your parents. I can grant you all of those wishes or even more. Sign a contract with me and I'll grant you your wishes. But if you do that, you won't be able to go to heaven anymore your soul would be lost forever in the pits of Hell. But out of all that do you wish to sign a contract with me."

"ENOUGH ENTER A CONTRACT ON BOTH OF US THAT'S AN ORDER!" he shouted.

"What are your wishes now?

"KILL THEM!"

"Yes my Lord." The contract seal were placed on his left eye. The colour of blue turned to purple as it soon glowed brightly. Screams of the men and women could be heard as he closed his eyes. Blood spills could be heard as some begged for mercy some trying to escape the demons kill. Soon the room was quiet from the screams. And he opened his eyes to see a man clad in black red crimson eyes and a smirk on his face. Ciel walked on top of the mingled mess and said "From here on, your name would be Sebastian Michaelis. You are to protect me and obey me until the contract is fulfilled.

"Yes my lord."

Ciel could remember all of that like it was yesterday. Ciela wasn't with his relatives when he called them and she was missing. The ring for his mother was missing as well only his fathers ring was left behind with the ruins. Its been three years since his sister disappeared and he knew she was either dead or kidnapped either way she was not coming back. Ciel was thirteen now and head of the Phantomhive family. Sebastian came into the room with his sweets and tea on a cart.

"Young master today's tea is earl grey and a caramel pudding with chocolate syrup and a cherry on top."

"Ah. Just leave it there and get back to work."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian closed the door behind him as he pushed the cart down to the kitchen. He was about to clean up the kitchen when the door bell rang. He went to the living room and opened the door. In front of him was a young lady with royal blue eyes and jet black hair tied to the back wearing a blue dress decorated with black ribbons and a lace black glove one of her finger was wearing a blue ring.

"Yes who are you looking for?"

"I would like to see my brother Ciel."


	2. Ciela Phantomhive

Chapter 2-Ciela Phantomhive

"Excuse me but the young master doesn't have a sister."

"Yes he has if you would just kindly tell him that I would like to see him he would understand."

"I am sorry miss but I can't do that." Sebastian said it with closed eyes and when he opened them, the girl was missing. He turned around to see her going up the stairs. He closed the door and stand in front of her in no time.

"Miss I'm sorry but you must leave now."

"No! Not even if you throw me out. I have to see him!" The fight was now getting louder and louder until Ciel finally snapped in his study room and came out of the door yelling "COULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO WORK!" Ciel was about to go back into the study when a voice called out.

"Ciel!" that voice he knew it all too well even though it was a long time since he heard it, he knew who it was. He slowly turned around with wide eyes "Ciela?" he said it with a soft voice.

"Yes Ciel it's me Ciela." That confirmed it all. It was Ciela. She came back. Ciel went to her and found everything about her the same. Her jet black hair, the same royal blue eyes a smile that belonged to only her that he remembered from his childhood.

"Ciela you came back. You finally came back." Ciel hugged her and she in return hugged her back. After a moment they broke free "Sebastian this is my sister Ciela Phantomhive. Ciela this is Sebastian he is my butler."

Ciela curtsied and Sebastian bowed "I'm sorry for my rudeness lady Ciela."

"It's okay after all Ciel here didn't tell you I was his sister."

"Ciela you must tell me where you were for this past three years."

"Yes I will tell you. But I also need to tell you something Ciel. About what happened after you went missing."

So the explanation began. Ciela continued to stay with the relatives after the fire. She than went to France for studies and business without telling anyone. She stayed there for three years and came back to the Phantomhive manor. In the business world she heard that someone hired those people to kill their parents. The rumor was that one of the nobleman close to the queen hired men to kill their parents and sell them off.

"Than do you know who was the one that has the highest suspicion of killing our parents Ciela?" he said it in a dark tone. They were in his studies and Ciel was sitting at his desk while Ciela sat a few meter from him.

"No I don't know. Nobody actually knew who was it that spread the rumor. It was suddenly spread in the school one day."

"So we're back at square one for now."

"Yes you could say that. Ciel could you ask your butler to prepare a room for me? I would like to move in."

"Aren't you going back to France?"

"No I finished my studies earlier than my classmates."

"I see. Sebastian prepare a room for my sister. And make it grand for her."

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian than walked out of the room leaving brothers and sisters in the room.

"So Ciel how have you been this three years?"

"Nothing much just lots of paper work from the toy factory and the sweets company as well. Some stupid invitations from old enemies trying to sweet talk me into working with them. And lots of invitations to balls and parties. "

"I see. May I ask you something Ciel?"

"What is it?"

"Why can't you smile?" that shocked Ciel for a moment. Ciela continued to speak "It's just that you have been putting on that straight line on your face ever since I came here. What happen to you when you went missing Ciel? Where is the happy smiling Ciel I remember?"

"Ciela that Ciel you know has died with our parents. Time killed him and so has it killed his soul." There was silence in the room before Ciel spoke.

"What about you Ciela? You're a little different than before."

"What do you mean Ciel?"

"I can see in your eyes that you're not that always loving Ciela anymore. Has time killed her as well?"

"Yes I'm not the loving Ciela anymore. My happiness was killed that night as well. It's just like you said it for your self except for me mine is that Ciela that you knew has died with our parents. Cruelty of time has killed her and so has it killed and carved pain into her very own soul."

"How can it carve pain and killed your happiness Ciela? You were staying with our relatives and they were taking care of you! While I suffered pain and hell in a place where they tortured me and tried to kill me!" shouted Ciel.

"And do you know what the relatives did to me after I lost you my beloved brother, my father, my happy mother and the whole mansion filled with my happiness? They sold me off to who knows where! The relative's son his wife and child died in an accident after ours and they said I was a cursed child that I don't belong to this family because of such trivial things! Bad things have been happening to me and everyone around me vanished ever since they named me that! The relatives that took care of me were angry and sold me off. If the owner that bought me didn't pity me and let me go after seeing me in that cage crying and begging to go home, I wouldn't be here now! I wouldn't be studying in France for business, learning that you came back and coming back here to this place!"

"But what the relatives told me was a different story and your explanation was different from just now." replied Ciel

"I lied because I didn't want to let you know or I didn't want to remember it ever again. Every time I remember the awful things, I would be sad and miserable. The relatives probably lied to you making you think I was missing but in actual fact they know I was studying in France. Ciel that is the whole truth I would like to drop the whole subject now. Think of what I said and make your choice of belief if what I said was true or not. I'll be walking around the mansion." Ciela opened the door and Sebastian was there "Lady Ciela your room is ready."

"Thank you were is it?"

"It's beside the young master's room at the right wing of the mansion."

"Thanks" was all Ciela said before walking right past him and started walking towards the stairs.

"Did something happen when I was away young master?" Sebastian walked into the room and asked "It's none of your business Sebastian.

"Get back to work and make sure those three don't cause a mess of things." Ciel said as he took another paper from a stack that was placed on his desk.

Sebastian didn't say anything only a bow and a smirk on his face and said "Yes my lord." And walked out of the room leaving his young master alone.

* * *

In my darkest hour you saved me,"

"In my urgent needs your there to help me,"

"In your darkest hour I'm not there,"

"In your urgent needs I cast you away from me,"

"Ordering you never to let me see you,"

"That statement still lingers in my head as I said,"

"This is an order get out of my side!"

"I didn't know why I said that,"

"I didn't know what got into me,"

"All I know is that I miss you,"

"The way you elegantly cleaned the mansion,"

"The way you call me to wake up in the morning,"

"The way your smirks irritates me to the bone,"

"The deliciously sweets you make for me,"

"It hurts to remember,"

"I wonder how many times you want to make my heart shatter,"

"Not from my past,"

"But the way you say to me the title that only you call me,"

"The way you say Yes My Lord,"

"The way you said it was different from the one that this person is saying,"

"You said it with care,"

"Kindness,"

"Love,"

"I only wish you know what I'm thinking now,"

_"For another person is going to be awaken inside of me soon,"_

_"Before that happens and before I lose my entire conscious save me."_

_"Save me for I'm waiting for you,"_

_"Waiting to be save by you and carried in your warm arms,"_

_"Back to the place were our usual routine of waking and sleeping begins,"_

_"Back to the only place where I really call home,"_

_"The Phantomhive mansion,"_

_-A tribute to Kuroshitsuji episode 9 to 10 Ciel and Sebastian_

* * *

A/N:Hi guys thank you for all the favourite and review alert^-^ I'm really happy cause my other story didn't have such quick reviews or alerts at the first chapter but thank you all. Chapter two is up and if your confused on anything just review okay oh and the full summary that I wanted to write is in my profile so check it out to read. R&R please critism is much appreciated here:)


	3. The three idiots and a sad melody

Sarah: *Stress stress stress*

Ciel: Oi what are you doing here having all this dark aura saying that your about to die.

Sarah: I AM going to die! If it wasn't for my classmates that are talking non-stop and messaging what homework what homework I wouldn't be like this stressing out and doing my revisions.

Ciel: Oh if your about to die, go to the Undertaker don't suddenly die in this story actually I'll be even happier if you died.

Sarah: *A throbbing vein at the forehead* Ciel do you want me to write what other writers arre writing about you now.

Ciel: Like what?

Sarah: *whiper whiper*

Ciel: DON'T YOU EVER WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT ME!

Sarah: Than stop wishing that I'm dead or about to die because if the next time I hear you wishing that you're happier with me dead, I'll really write that about you with Sebastian or maybe someone else.

Sebastian:Did some one call me?

Ciel: No one call you get back to work*blushed and turns around*

Sarah: Wait Sebastian lets give the disclaimers first with Ciel.

Sebastian & Ciel: This story belongs to Yana Toboso only Sarah's OC's belongs to her nothing else.

Sarah: Thank you now lets get on with the story!

Ciel: I'll be happier away from you if you're dead.

Sarah: What was that Ciel I can't hear you. Oh you want me to write that kind of story for you okay I'll get started NOW.

Ciel: DON'T YOU DARE WRITE SUCH THINGS YOU HEAR ME!

Sarah: *walks off*

* * *

Chapter 3-The three idiots and a beautiful sad melody

Ciela was sad for two things and that is how she lied to her brother and another is that he didn't almost believe her about her situation. She walked around the mansion that was once the original filled with never ending happiness and laughter like it was music being played. How she missed those days where they would play hid and seek with Lizzy and London the bridge is falling down with Aunt An(or Madam Red)and their mother. Playing fetch with their black golden retriever and the way their father would carry them up high and his warm touch or pat on their heads. She missed them a lot that it would make her cry. But her tears have stopped flowing for a very long time now as long as four years. Never has it shed or come out at the corner of her eyes. At France in the school people call her with a title. The 'cold hearted ice queen'. They called her that every time in class for she has isolated herself from others. Never joining in conversations, games, discussion or anything that involves her with her classmates. At the start of the year many crowd around her saying how beautiful or clever she is in class as she was only nine years old and younger than anyone in the whole school. But slowly after bit by bit many distanced themselves from her leaving only herself without anyone to talk to. That's when news of her brother came. She was elated and overjoyed by it. She studied hard and finally it paid off. She could finally go and help her brother now. That memory to her was funny and for once in a long year she was happy. Her thought soon got interrupted by a crash. Ciela ran towards the noise and arrived at a room filled with fine china plate's tea cups and pots with lots of shelves neatly stacked except for two shelves and a cart. The porcelains were smashed and broken to bits and scattered like stars in the sky. The cart was bent to odd shapes and than she saw a lady. She was dressed in a maids outfit blue and white two pig tails tied up. She was in a daze and lying down on the floor. Ciela went to her bent down and shook her shoulder and asked "Are you alright miss your not hurt are you?" the lady faced Ciela for a moment before quickly standing up and bowing to her.

"Uh….I'm alright thank you." shuttered the maid. She than turned to the mess that she made and was mumbling something and was frantic. Ciela stood up and was trying to clam her down when a voice than called out.

"Maylene how many times have I told you to take the plates one at a time." Sebastian walked into the room with an angry aura around him.

"I'm….sor….sorry….Mr Sebastian." Maylene kept bowing and saying her sorry's in a frantic tone.

Sebastian sighed "Now I have to order new ones and this set just arrived only yesterday." He muttered under his breathe.

"Maylene clean this mess up and continue to do your work." Sebastian than notice Ciela bowed "I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble Lady Ciela."

"No not at all I was just passing by when I heard the crash. What's your name?"

"My name is Maylene. It's nice to meet you lady Ciela." Maylene said it with a big smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too Maylene my name is Ciela. I'll be off now." Ciela said and walked out of the room and continued her walk.

"Mr Sebastian that girl even though she's kind, she has does sad eyes when I looked. It looked like the young masters."

"Yes she has indeed had the same lone some eyes as his. Maylene get back to work"

"Y….Yes Mr Sebastian." Maylene stammered yet again and this time a blush on her face.

Ciela went out of the mansion and into the garden were pure white roses bloomed. It was her brother's favorite ever since they were kids and she admired them as well. They were trimmed nicely that one could tell it was taken care of. She went around the whole garden until a woof came from behind. She turned around to come face to face with a huge dog that licked her on the face. It was making her tickle that she fell to the ground.

"Hey boy stop it. It tickles." Ciela said and another voice came.

"Puru Puru don't do that." The dog was soon dragged by its tail and was swinged to a far end.

"I'm sorry Lady Ciela. Please don't be angry with Pluto." The young boy gave her a sad face. Head bowed down.

"It's okay. I'm not angry at him. And how did you know my name?"

"Oh I was helping to make the bed for you since Mr Sebastian asked me to bring the furniture's. My name is Finnian but everybody calls me Finny nice to meet you." Finny said it with a big smile like Maylene.

"It's nice to meet you too Finny. Did you take care of these roses?"

"No Mr Sebastian did. I always do the opposite of helping." He scratches his head.

"Oh I see. Anyway bye Finny I'll see you next time."

"Ah! You are going already?"

"Yes. I'm looking around the house. See you." Ciela waved and went into the house.

Finny waved as well "I wonder why she has the same expression on her face like the young master? Ah! Puru Puru don't burn the trees!" Finny shouted as he went to stop Pluto from reeking havoc by burning the trees.

Ciela soon felt hungry from walking around the mansion and went to the kitchen to make some tea and bake some cookies. The kitchen was big and painted white like when she was young. She went to get the ingredients from the cupboards. She started with the cookies making the recipe that she learnt. She put it into the oven and started cleaning up the place and went to boil the water. She went to get a Wedgwood tea set blue and white and started making her favorite Earl Grey. After making the tea the cookies were done and she placed it on a beautiful porcelain plate put it on a cart and went to the dinning room. She ate the hot cookies filled with chocolate chips that were extra sweet with a dash of honey syrup. She love sweet things like Ciel but even sweeter than his. Her parents would tell her that she has a very sweet tooth and that her teeth would drop if she ate too many. It was funny now that she remembered. This place was the same as when she was little but it was entirely the same now that she thinks about it. The dent on a corner wall that she made with a ball when she was five a little cracks that she and Ciel accidentally made on the statue in the backyard. Everything was the same an exact replica that no one can do. She was thinking about it when the doors to the room opened.

A chef walked in talking with Tanaka. Tanaka!

"Mr Tanaka is that you?" Ciela spoke as she stood up and walked towards him.

"Lady Ciela. It's good to see you doing well. I heard from the young master just now that you were studying in France and graduated. Congratulations Lady Ciela."

"Thank you Mr Tanaka. I see your doing well too. It's been so long since I meet you after our parents….." Ciela went silent for a while Mr Tanaka than saw the ring that was on her hand "Lady Ciela might that ring be?"

"Oh this. Yes its mother's. I came back her the day after the fire. I was finding frantically for everyone but I found only this ring. I couldn't find father's as it started to rain."

"I see so you did come back after the fire."

"Yes I did. I'm glad that you're alright Mr Tanaka." Ciela smiled a sad smile and than a cough was heard and both Tanaka and Ciela turn to see the chef coughing.

"Oh sorry for the late introduction. This is Bardory but everyone calls him Bard. He is in charge of the kitchen."

"Nice to meet you Lady Ciela." Bard smiled.

"It's nice to meet you."

"So you're the one that used the kitchen."

"Eh why yes how did you know?"

"You left some cookies on the tray and their the same as the one you're eating now."

"Hahaha yes I'm the one that baked them sorry for using it." Ciela laughed.

"No not at all. The young master was also demanding for sweets so I brought some to him and took one for myself and they were good. I mean really good."

"Thank you I learnt it when I was in France."

"I see."

"Mr Tanaka would you like some tea?"

"No it alright. I have my own tea with me."

"I see well than I'll continue eating." Ciela went back to her seat and started eating her cookie with the syrup. Mr Tanaka and Bard walked out of the room but before they could Mr Tanaka went to Ciela and asked "Ciela you're not the person you used to be right?"

"Yes Mr Tanaka. That Ciela died with the masters of the house. Cruelty of time killed her horribly and carved the pains into her soul. That is what I would be saying if you ask me again." Ciela said while she ate her cookie.

"I see sorry for asking have a good time eating." Tanaka walked to the door and closed it.

"Hey old man what did you ask. I mean she literally turned cold when I looked at her."

"She really is the same as our young master. Why did she have to bear the burden from the previous master as well? She really is a poor child but yet its true cruelty of time really killed both of them with memories of scars left behind in their soul." Mr Tanaka walked the other way while bard repeated the words over and over in his head about what Mr Tanaka said "Cruelty of time really killed both of them with memories of scars left behind in their soul." Bard was now scratching his head "Just how could such tragedy cause such small kids to have such cold eyes. Cold enough to kill people." He walked off.

Ciela was now walking up to the second floor and returning to the left wing of the mansion. She visited the billiards room where in the past friends of their fathers would come and talk or discuss matters. She went to the library and was amazed that every book that used to be here was in the shelves. She visited every room but only one room made her remember something. The music room. It had a grand piano in the centre of the room. Cabinets were filled with instruments and the violin was her favorite music instrument. She looked at every case from the best made violin to the old ones that belonged to them in the past. A violin caught her eyes. It was made of the finest wood giving it a reddish colour the strings were intoned as she lightly plucked it. It was taken great care of with the polished bow. She wanted to play it and thought of a music that she remembered while in France or in her childhood days. She brought the bow over the strings and played it. The music was beautiful yet sad and lonely at the same time. It filled the room and it continued to spread through out the whole mansion. Everyone's ears listened to the melody and they knew who could be playing this music. It was Ciela. Ciel who was working in his studies heard it.

"Ciela" he whispered before standing up and heading towards the music room.

Ciela was remembering how she heard it when she was in France. The flute the cello some double bass and most of all the violinist that was playing it. She was now playing in the crescendo and it was soon becoming a sadder sound. She didn't notice that Ciel walked into the room while she was playing. He stood at a corner seeing his sister playing such sad tune that she hated in the past.

"Are you really in that much sadness like me Ciela that you could play this tune that would make you cry in the past?" thought Ciel as he saw his sister played the last tune. She drew her bow slowly and put it down. She was sighing now as she went to put the violin into its casing when Ciel asked "Ciela why do you make yourself so sad that the happy tune that you used to play on violins are now gone."

"I am sad Ciel sad that my life can never be the same anymore. Sad that the relatives treated me that way. I am also sad that my brother didn't trust my story. I told you didn't I. Ciela that was in the past was killed. The me now has only pain in my soul every happiness was killed everything was killed in my heart that day. It's like your favorite phrase that I heard at the country of France. Something once lost can never return. It's the truth right?" Ciela turned to face Ciel now. They stared in silence for a while before Ciel spoke "I do trust you but what I was thinking was why the relatives treated you like that. I never mistrust you. I was once like you Ciela. That sadness of yours is still like mine now but I would find those who did this to us. I will and promise you that but for now, don't act like me have fun like you use to. Because everyone likes that happy smile of yours. I love that smile of yours so does Lizzy."

"Ciel I have forgotten to smile happily for three years now. I never smile like I was very happy or when it came truly from my heart. I only fake smile to people and nobody knows it at all. But if anyone can make me smile like the past, than I'll call them a genius for it." Ciela said as she smiled a little before closing the case of the violin and putting it back to the cabinet.

"Don't you have paper works Ciel?" Ciela asked. Ciel could only hit his forehead with his palm and cursed himself for forgetting them. He was about to go out of the room when Sebastian came in "Young master I was looking for you. Dinner is ready and prepared. Please finish up your work after the meal."

"I know that Sebastian." Grumbled Ciel as he walked past him and out of the door. He paused and turned around to Ciela "You are going to the dinning room with me right Ciela?"

Ciela could only widen her eyes before nodding and walked towards her brother.

Ciela sat beside her brother in the long table in the room like they did when they were children's. The food was the same as ever prepared by Sebastian. It was delicious and exquisite but what Ciela loved were the deserts that he made. It was a black forest cake with some toppings of icing sugar, whipped cream, cherry and a splatter of blueberry jam on the surface of the cake. Inside were the richest dark chocolate and the whole thing made Ciela's sweet tooth want more of it. But sadly she can't as she wouldn't want to have holes in her pretty and beautiful white teeth's. Tea came for the last. It was Black tea with a faint hint of honey in it the tea set was the same as the one that she used in the afternoon. After finishing it, she chatted with Ciel while his butler went to bring the dirty plates and the rest of the servants went to patrol around the house.

'I see another reason why my brother hired Sebastian."

"Oh I guess you found the sweets he made was delicious like me."

"Yes in fact it was very sweet for your liking Ciel I hope you like it."

"Actually mine wasn't too sweet at all. It was just the same."

"Oh I see. I wonder how you came across him Ciel his too perfect if you ask me."

"Really?"

"I found it disturbing but if he was hired by you I have no doubt after all, you have an eye for people working for us since little when father and mother can't decide which to hire for the servants."

"It's important for a Phantomhive butler like Sebastian to do all does things besides; I've never tasted any sweets better than his. You agree with me don't you Ciela you're sweet tooth would just want another plate right?"

"Indeed. If you may excuse me now Ciel I have to unpack my things from my luggage in the room. I hope you finish you're work soon too." No sooner had Ciela said that, Ciel cursed again under his breathe as she left the room. The hall was dark as the chandelier wasn't lit up making only the moons light illuminate through the windows. Only Ciela's boots were making the click clack sound on the carpet as she walked up the stairs. Ciela turned to see the wall that once hold the picture of their parent in it. She eyed the blank green wall for a moment before proceeding up the stairs and went to her room to retire for the night.

* * *

"In the silence of the shining sky,"

"In the ruined mansion,"

"The candles sway in the silence,"

"Stars can be seen on midnight blue in the sky,"

"I walked to the centre of the ruins,"

"A shooting star crossed the midnight blue,"

"I soon sing in the silence,"

"Filled with sorrow and pain,"

"Dressed in my most beautiful white dress,"

"A storm came and it soon drizzled,"

"Rain soon beat down my face,"

"Making my face filled with water,"

"In the now moonless sky,"

"In my wounded heart,"

"I sing with all my heart,"

"Candle flames died down,"

"Leaving the only light from the dark mansion,"

"A melody was played from the rain,"

"As water filled the ground,"

"It soon stopped,"

"In the silence of the shining sky,"

"I sang and danced on my own,"

"The pain and sorrow was getting stronger,"

"I soon sang the last line,"

"Tears fell from the corner of my eyes as I stopped dancing,"

"Closing my eyes tightly,"

"When I opened them two roses were there in front of me,"

"A white rose filled with so much light,"

"A black rose filled with darkness,"

"I touched them gently,"

"The clouds that hide the moon soon showed itself,"

"Shining its light upon the two roses that entwined together,"

"Gazing at the beauty one last time as I walked away slowly,"

"From the two roses,"

"From the two that resembled the flowers,"

"Never shall I again return to the ruined mansion,"

"Leaving the two together forever."

* * *

A/N:Chapter 3 is finally done! it was really hard to right a little but I had fun writing it^-^ I just can't believe that Kuroshitsuji ended already T^T I feel sorry for Sebastian really I mean he does all his job resisting to kill the three servants that is driving him crazy, got shot in the head, fight death god who is attracted to him(Really no offence if it really hurt people that I said something bad about Grell) killed a fallen angel, fighting back Ciel's soul after it was stolen, entering enemy grounds and saving Ciel's soul,dueling with Claude over Ciel, losing him when he was fighting a death god only to have Ciel change into Alois at the clock tower and lost his soul in the end as well even though he killed Claude and turning Ciel into a demon asking Sebastian to serve him for eternity. *sigh* I realize that the last episode made fan girls squeal with delight(thats what people ae saying in Deviantart) in my opinion, I think Yana wanted Ciel to be young and beautiful forever with Sebastian serving him and only him forever as well and not another master summoning him. Thats what I think that made Yana write that last episode^-^ Chapter four is going to up soon or late but I'll try my best as I have end of year examination's coming up on the first day of Halloween monthO-O so look forward to it and R&R please. Arigatou gozaimasu.


	4. Letters

Chapter 4-Letter

Everything was burnt down in ruins. Brother where are you? Mother father please tell me this is all a dream. Please don't leave me alone! Everyone vanished one by one from than on, on that dreadful day were I used to be happy and smiling. I was than on named cursed for my bad luck. Until one day everything changed again when people came into my relative's house.

"Aunty who are does people?" Ciela asked

"Their here to sell you off. Now than you may take her."

"Yes Ma'm" the men caught her and were now dragging her out of the door. Ciela was struggling.

"No let go off me! Let go! Aunty your not serious of selling me are you? Please it is not my fault that your son died."

"It's your entire fault you cursed child! If you aren't at fault who do you think it was! Take her out of my sight and don't let me see you again!"

"NO! Let go of me! Aunty!"

I was placed in a place were I don't recognize crying and begging to be let out of the cage that imprisoned me but all was futile.

"Hey look at that child over there. Isn't she a beauty and does eyes of hers." A lady whispered.

"Hey don't think of buying her. She's cursed that's what the lady that sold her off said."

"Oh my! But she's only a child."

"Please let me out! I need to wait for my brother let me out! Let me out." I shouted and was shaking the bars of the cage that I was imprisoned. My tears were stained on my face and my voice going raw from many shout of pleads.

"I pity that girl. She's at such a small age and she's getting sold in this auction."

"Yes it's indeed pitiful"

"Okay folks this girl here is getting sold at a high price. You can do whatever you want with her like making her your salve or kill her to get her body parts. We're starting the bet at 1 hundred thousand dollar." A gruffy man wearing a tail coat was setting the bet on a stage. They were in an underground auction. Many shouts were giving off their bets on how much their willing to pay

"6 hundred thousand!"

"20 hundred thousand!"

"60hundred thousand!"

"90 hundred thousand!"

"1 million!"

"1 million going once, twice Sold!"

"Let me out! I don't want to go let me go home! Please! Please! Please let me go! SAVE ME BROTHER!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Ciela sit bolted up from her bed. She was panting and sweating profusely that her night gown was stuck to her body. She was gripping the bed sheets so hard that her knuckles were going white. She looks around the room and found a clock near the bedside table that read midnight. She brought her hand over her face and covered it. A knock was than sounded and Ciel and Sebastian walked in.

"Ciela what's wrong we heard you scream."

"It's nothing. It just a night mare that all. A long past that I thought won't happen to play in my head again."

"I see."

"Ciel why aren't you in bed yet? Its midnight already and you're still dressed in your day clothes."

"I was about to retire to bed but than I heard you're scream and came here. And you gave me a scare all of a sudden screaming like you're going to be killed."

"Sorry than."

"Well next time if anything is troubling you than call Sebastian."

"Why must I call Sebastian?"

"Because the young master had this type of screams after coming back to the mansion. I'll always calm him down with milk and a dash of honey with it." Sebastian than went to Ciela and gave her the glass that was filled with milk. And just like he said, it really did calm her down.

"Thanks Sebastian." Ciela returned the cup to him and he went to stand beside his master.

"Than I trust you're filling better Ciela."

"Yes much better."

"All right than I'll excuse myself. Goodnight sister." Ciel said the last part in a whisper and left the room. The next few hours of night was peaceful and soon morning arrived in the manor. Ciela woke up by the streams of sunlight that entered the room as the drapes were being opened. She blinked for a few seconds before sitting up in the bed to find that Sebastian was there pouring tea for her. By the scent of the tea, it was chai for today. Scorns were placed in a plate with some strawberry jam on it. The tea and food was delicious and it warmed her up from the morning cold air. A dress was picked for her from the closet that Sebastian packed for her. Surprisingly, her clothes weren't much at all for a girl for her age. It only covered half of the closet. Just some simple clothes with ribbons and laces. Coats similar to Ciel's. And a few pair of gloves to match off with her shoes and dress. Sebastian didn't have much of a choice from the clothes that she had and chose a red dress and black dress that had the patterns of a chess board around the collar at the end of the sleeves and the whole dress black with a similar pattern of a chess board for the bow around the neck and around the waist. He left the dress on the bed and went to wake his young master. He pushed the cart out and closed the doors leaving Ciela with the morning sun shining down at her. The room was furnished with a table and arm chair near the big window. A night stand beside the bed that had a clock on it that she looked at last night. The canopy bed was draped with blue and the bed sheets were white. The floor was carpeted with blue as well. The wallpapers were in elaborate designs of repeated patterns. She finished her tea and food and got ready to start the day. She was trained to do all this herself after she was bought by the owner. She still remembered the times she took care of her but would beat her if she did it wrongly but not hard to let blood flow out. That lady was kind like a mother to her. She pushed that thought aside and dressed into the dress. The shoes were black with a red rose on it. Ciela went to the full length mirror and looked at her appearance. She took a brush and brushed her black hair. After being satisfied with it, she put on her blue heirloom ring on her index finger and a mechanical pendant around her neck that was shaped into an angel with a sword held in her hands. Her wings were beautifully crafted like the rest of it and it was mechanical as when you put it near your ear, you would hear the ticking of the mechanism. It was given to her by the owner and the angel has been with her ever since. After hiding it underneath her clothes, she went to the dining room were Ciel was already seated and eating his breakfast.

"Good morning Ciel." Ciela went to her seat beside him.

"Ah" They sat in silence after that. Ciela ate her food that was salmon for the main course. Tea was still chai and after that long silence for nearly 48 minutes, Sebastian walks in with two letters on a silver tray and a letter opener. Ciel immediately knew what it was and opened the letter. He scanned through it before passing it Sebastian. He as well read it in silence before Sebastian passed it to Ciel.

"Sebastian give me the next letter."

"I'm sorry young master but this letter is for lady Ciela."

"What? What does the queen want now from my sister?" Sebastian walks to Ciela and she took the letter with a bored expression and opened it." After reading the letter, she immediately put it back into the envelope before speaking.

"It would seem that the queen know that I'm staying here with you and wants me to follow you on this mission Ciel that relates to unexplained deaths on random people. Scotland Yard is without leads anymore and wants you and me to solve it. So do I get to go?" after a few moments of silence, Ciel asked.

"I'll ask questions first before that Ciela."

"What would that be?"

"Have you seen dead people covered in blood and the way their mangled bodies lay in the crime scene? Have you ever captured criminals without fear or shock that he or she may be close to you? Have you ever come across supernatural begins? And have you been another watchdog like me?" it took a few seconds for all this to be answered by Ciela.

"Yes I am another watchdog like you Ciel. I helped the queen into finding those criminals that escaped to France, track people who sell opium's or drugs on board, telling information to the queen, seeing corpse laying on the ground covered in blood since 8 years old till now and for supernatural begins yes I have come across them sometimes. That all I'll answer. So do I consider being in this mission after all the queen gave you permission to either let me go with you."

Ciel could only sighed a hint of boredness in his breathe.

"Sebastian prepare my coat and the carriage. We're going to the crime scene with my sister."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed with his right hand over his heart and he left the room.

The ride through the woods was long as it was an hour long ride. The siblings sat in silence as Sebastian drove the carriage. The only noises are the clops from the hooves of the horse and the bumps from tiny rocks and pebbles from the ground. Ciela stared outside through the window of the carriage looking out at the green scenery of trees. Ciel was reading the letter again and was piecing the information from the newspaper that he read in the morning. The whole situation started when a mans body was found mangled and disheveled covered in blood. The second victim was a young woman in her teens killed and chest stabbed with a weird symbol on the knife. And the third and fourth are the same as the second one except they are much younger. The carriage soon arrived at the crime scene. The place was bustling with people. A lady was kneeling on the floor crying. In the small apartment, policemen's were everywhere than inspector Aberline was reading some stacks of paper when saw the young earl and went to greet him.

"Good morning Ciel what brings you here today?"

"What are you blabbering about? I came to solve the case where Scotland Yard can't solve by the queen's order." Ciel took out the letter that contains the seal and after a moment took the paper that was in the inspectors hands and read it.

"The child's name was Henry Winzel. He was found dead in the house when his mother went to buy something from a store late at night—" the information was than taken away by officer Randal with his usual stiff look on his face as long as Ciel could remember.

"What does the queen's dog want now?"

"Clearing up the mess of the Yard Sir Arthur Randal. Now than could you tell me the information."

"Of course if that girl beside you is involved with you." Officer Randal pointed his finger to Ciela standing beside Ciel. Inspector Aberline turned his head to look at Ciela and smiled at her "Well she does look like you Ciel its like she's your sister."

"She is my sister inspector Aberline." The inspector could only stare at the young boy as if he spoke a foreign language and looked at the girl again. Ciela curtsied and said "It's nice to meet you inspector I am Ciel's sister Ciela Phantomhive. Now than back to the information officer Randal. I also have the queen's letter with me if you want to check."

"Hmph. Fine the information's is that the boy has the same knife stabbed into his heart. He probably let the person in and turned around as there wasn't any sign of struggle."

"Is this the knife?" All heads turn to see Ciela standing beside the boy's corpse pointing to the knife that was still in the chest.

"Oh my gods Ciela don't go to a dead body. You're to young to see such things" inspector Aberline went to Ciela and touched her shoulders but was slapped away in an instant with a cold piercing glare.

"For your information Mr Aberline, I have seen much much more gruesome and horrible things like dead bodies dissembled into many pieces and left on streets in this world since 8 years old. So do not think I'm too young to see such things after seeing this types of things so many times." Aberline was a little taken back at the girl's reaction. She was indeed Ciel's sister by the way she glare and the tone that she gave him.

"Oh sorry Ciela."

"Inspector may I pull out the knife to inspect it?"

"Ah don't use your bare hands—" Aberline expected that Ciela would use her bare hands to pull the knife but was surprised that she put on her gloves to pull the artifact out. Ciela looked at it and found something interesting and walked to Ciel and showed him the knife.

"Ciel does any household have any symbol of two snakes biting at each others tail?"

"No not on the surface world but maybe in the underworld."

"Officer Randal may we borrow this after all you have at least two of this at Scotland Yard."

"Fine but don't lose it. It's important to us."

"Than we'll take our leave." Ciel said it as he walked out of the door that Sebastian opened for him. Ciela handed the knife to Sebastian while walking out of the door and went with her brother while Sebastian followed them back to the carriage. They sat out to a shop that would help them in the investigation as well. Ciela was now standing outside a shop that had a big purple sign board covered in dust and cobwebs. When she went in, she didn't know what looked worse. The outside or the inside of the shop. The whole place was covered in more dust bunnies, cobwebs at every corner of the purple store and coffins lay in every part of the store. She was about to ask her brother what are they doing here when an eerie laughter came into the room.

"Hehehe I knew you would come earl Hehehe." Suddenly a skull rolled past them and hit a wall like a bowling ball. A man with long silver hair wearing black robes with long baggy sleeves covering his arm underneath it, a black top hat with a tail behind it and long black nails came out of the counter. His fringe covered his eyes blocking his sight but he knew were they are and came up to them.

"Undertaker do you have the information about the random killings."

"Hehehe of course earl I have the information that you need from my clients but you must give me laughter earl~"

"Fine Sebastian just give him what he wants."

"Young master than please step outside the store and no peeking and I mean absolutely no peeking."

"Yes yes just give him what he wants already."

"Yes my lord."

"Ciela we need to go outside now." Ciel tug his sisters arm and both were about to go out when "Ciela were have I heard of that name before." The two turned their heads to see undertaker in deep thought and than an "ah" came.

"You're the girl that was crying to go home at that place." Ciela could only freeze at that spot after hearing that sentence.

"My I never would have guessed that you're the earl's sister."

"Undertaker how do you know about Ciela?" Ciel asked.

"Oh that would be a secret between me and her earl. Now than I'm waiting for my payment."

"Ciela lets go out now." Ciel shook his sister's shoulder a bit and than the girl followed her brother outside. They waited for at least 60 seconds before a high pitch laughter was sounded. Side walkers stopped in their tracks before continuing their walk. Ciela was indeed surprised at the sound and was about to ask what happened when Sebastian opened the door with a smirk on his face "You may come in now young master and lady Ciela." When they went inside, undertaker's head was on the table his whole body trembling from the joke that Sebastian told him and he was mumbling something about seeing his paradise at the counter.

"Undertaker you had your laugh now tell me the information about this murder."

"Yes I will tell you earl about this murderer but first take a sit."

"Sit where undertaker?" questioned Ciela.

"On the coffins miss." After undertaker brought teas in beakers, he told Ciel about the information's.

"This few days, the clients are a little boring as they don't need much work to do having only a stabs into the heart with a knife. When I examined them clearly, they would have weird symbols at that part were the knife was driven. It's small and can't be seen when blood is covering it however, I made out the shape. It was two snakes biting on each others tail. It was like the ouroboros but it's not as there is supposedly one snake biting its tail."

"Is it this undertaker?" Sebastian pulled out the knife from underneath his coat.

"Yes, yes that's the one your butler is holding earl. People in Scotland yard call them Shadow."

"Shadow?"

"It's because they attack people late at night where there aren't any lights and that's the nickname that they gave them."

"And that's all the information that you have am I correct undertaker."

"That's all I know of earl. Hehehe."

"Well than we'll be off." Ciel stood up from the sit and was beginning to walk towards the door of the store.

The trip back to the mansion was the same us when they were going to London. Ciel had ordered Sebastian to look for clues in the city and would be back before them is what Ciela heard and believe it was impossible for anyone. But she was dead wrong when the mansion's door swung open to reveal Sebastian with a smirk on his face telling Ciel that he prepared his tea and desserts just as ordered. Ciel immediately gave orders to Sebastian to bring the desserts to the study room and tell him the information that he had gathered and went up stairs. Ciela on the other hand was eating her Chocolate Éclair and sipping her Darjeeling tea with Wedgwood tea set of blue and white. She soon went to the library to find histories on the symbol but came up with only the ouroboros and nothing else. She was exhausted from all those readings and was beginning to feel the sleeping spell on her. She put the last book onto the shelve and than something fell out.

Ciela bent down and picked up a picture that was supposed to be burnt and lost forever. It was a picture of her family with Elizabeth's family in it. It was a very happy occasion on that day so everyone was smiling happily. But she knew on that dreadful day, everything was beyond birthday. She sadly put back the picture in between a book and walked out of the library and towards her room. Ciel was still in his studies doing his investigation on the murder. According to what Sebastian has gathered, it seems that the only ones that had the symbol are the Black Prince brother. It seems they are inviting people to parties in a weeks time friends, family and business partners who wish to cooperate with them could go to the party. That would take place next week at their mansion and that's the chance that they would be going.

"Sebastian make the preparation for next week. We're going to catch them at the party."

"Yes my lord. Do you need me to tell your sister about this?"

"No I'll tell her myself."

"Yes my lord."

And with that discussion done, Ciel continued to do his work. The information would be told to Ciela during dinner as now his desk was pilled with work that needs to be done. Ciela was looking at the scenery from outside the window. It was directly facing towards the garden and she was admiring the white roses from a far. She had taken a nap and had just woken up from her dreamland full of nightmares. The same dream that she had last night came back to haunt her yet again. She sighed for a while before going to the bath room to wash off the sweat that was still on her body. She filled the tub with warm water and added a few drops of Lavender oil into the water. Soon the place was filled with steam making the place foggy. She took of her clothes and put it into a basket her clockwork angel at a shelf with the heirloom ring and the hot air made her hair stand at the edge of her cold clammy skin. More bumps came after she stepped into the water. Once settled, she began scrubbing her self with the body wash. Ciela wasn't use to washing herself when she was little but after that horrible incident, the lady who bought her trained her and drilled the things needed for survival into her head. Up till now, she still can't get use to the way a noble's man daughter should wash herself. She was spoiled in a sense like her brother from their parents as they were precious to them. She stopped scrubbing and washed herself and got out of the now freezing water. She grabbed a nearby towel and went to proceed to dying off and combing her wet jet black hair. She went to put on her treasured blue diamond ring that belongs to her mother and the clockwork angel that would always clam her down when she was angry by its ticks. She went to her closet to get a turquoise dress that goes all the way up to her shin the dress was laced with fills around the button ups and the usual pattern of having a ribbon tying around her neck to match with the dress. A brown coloured boots that covers up the rest of the exposed shin. Went to look in the full length mirror and went out of the room. Before she went out of the room, she took a look at the clock that told her that dinner time was going to start soon and she went downstairs. It surprised her that nobody was there yet and Sebastian was there placing all the food and plates in place. He noticed someone in the room and looked up to see Ciela at there and smiled at her before telling her "Ciela why don't you call the young master down for dinner."

"Erm…okay I'll go call him." Ciela stammered and went to Ciel's study. She knocked on the door once, twice, and thrice and still no answer. She opened the door a little to find Ciel sleeping on top of all the papers that he was working on. A peaceful expression was on his face while he was sleeping. Ciela went to wake her brother up by shaking his shoulder. When that didn't work, she told him that dinner was going to be done soon. Still no reply from the sleeping boy and so she resortered to the old trick that their mother used "Ciel if you don't wake up, your dessert won't be given to you." And than the boy's head snapped up from that statement and glared at her sister.

"You wouldn't dare right Ciela?"

"I would if you didn't wake up just thirty seconds ago. Come on dinner is prepared unless you still want to sleep Ciel." Ciel sluggishly stood up from his comfortable arm chair and walked towards his sister. They went downstairs to the dinning room and ate. Along the way, Ciel told Ciela the plan and she agreed at the idea. The time flew by again like yesterday and soon bed time for the two children's came.

* * *

"A place were I was thrown,"

"A place I suffered,"

"A place that I lost in a fire,"

"A home I could never have again,"

"All I know is this,"

"I have a dead soul in a moving body,"

"A soul that died with everything I had,"

"A body moving on its own,"

"Just like a puppet with strings."

* * *

A/N: Chapter four is here. This was a little rush as my EOY is coming and I've studied most of my subjects so I took my tight schedule to write this chapter for all of you. I hope you like it^-^ My playlist for this week

-Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

-The diary of jane by Breaking Benjamin

-Her name is Alice by Shinedown

-You(Just type Kuroshitsuji you)

-Summer time gone in Detective Conan opening

-Tomorrow is the last time in Detective Conan ending

-Kagayaku sora no shijima nni wa by Kalafina

Thats all for this weeks playlist. I hope that you guys liked the song(if you listened to it) R&R please. I dying to know reviews from everyone please so that I can have some ideas. And I have a plan for next month after this murder case that I'm writing. Its about Halloween and I need ideas! Please R&R thank you.


	5. Nightmares

Chapter 5-Nightmares

"Ciela take good care of this clockwork angel for me."

"Why are you giving it to me mistress? I thought you treasured it and couldn't bear separating from it."

"Because it originally belongs to…"

"It belongs to whom?"

"It nothing. Get back to work and make sure to take care of it like it was your treasure."

"Yes mistress." It was a good half month after escaping from that place everything was better now. The lady that took care of me was kind and gentle to me like a loving parent would give to their children. A loving family huh. I really forgot how it feels like to have a mother, a father and a brother loving me. I forgot every last bit of the emotion called love. I forgot that smile I used to make people happy. I forgot all of them. How ironic of me. A cursed child like me finding the same thing from this lady that is taking care of me. I must really be stupid to think of it. What I really want is revenge from those that hurt my family. I hate them till death and to the pits of the earth. My hatred would never die down on them. Never!

Ciela sat bolted up from her bed again. It was a memory that she had when she was working for the lady that bought her and gave her the clockwork angel. Panting a little from that memory of hatred and revenge. She got out of bed and drew the drapes judging by the time, it was about seven o'clock in the early morning. Fog covered the outside scenery. Ciela sighed and went to the bath room and changed her night gown into a emerald green dress with long sleeves covering her half of her hand with lace at the end. A big bow was tied at the back. Her usual bow tie was changed with a low cut dress revealing a pale white skin underneath. She tied a light green ribbon around her neck side ways to act as a chocker. She matched it with a almost greenish blue and went out of the closet. She brushed her hair and went to the dresser to wear her clockwork angel around her neck. Her blue diamond ring was sparkling as she put it on her indexed finger. Than came a knock on the door where Sebastian pushed in morning tea and breakfast.

"Good morning lady Ciela. You're up rather early today."

"Yes because of a slight nightmare I had or you could say a memory before I came here. Is today's tea English breakfast tea?"

"Yes it's made from the finest tea leaves and packed nicely in a tin. How did you know the smell?"

"I'm like my brother. I can distinguish smells. I thought you noticed this when you brought tea for me the past few days."

"My apologize on that. I wasn't paying attention when you were speaking." Sebastian poured a cup and handed it to Ciela who sipped the tea slowly. The tea warmed her up in an instant and she was now eating French toast with butter and jam on it. During the time when she was eating, Sebastian left the room to wake her brother. It's become a routine for him and her. After eating every last bit of the toast, she went downstairs and out into the garden. Ciela stepped onto the moist grass from the morning dew and looked at a beautiful rose. She picked it carefully as not to prick her fingers from their thorns. She looked at the beautiful flower and thought "A beautiful flower surrounded in thorns protecting it like from getting hurt. Just like how we were when we were little. Protected by our parents and we remaining unhurt." Ciela than took her ribbon around her neck and tied a bow on the flower now holding the place where the ribbon was wrapped around the thorns, she went inside. Than a twig snapped from not afar. Suddenly hearing the snap from behind, Ciela whirled around to see if anyone was there but not a soul was around.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she asked out but no one replied. Ciela than turned around and ran straight for the doors and shut it behind her. Than when she was about to sigh a relief, when she noticed that the rose she wanted to bring back was missing. She opened the door to find it on the doorstep. But that was not that frightened her. The rose still had the ribbon around it. The white rose wasn't white anymore. It was a black rose lying on the ground now. She slowly bent down and picked up the rose and looked outside to see two boys standing there with beautiful green forest eyes and tousled blond hair they were about thirteen like Ciel and were holding hands together a warm smile was plastered on their faces. They smiled at her and said in a musical voice "We're watching you Ciela for you're the next to be joining us. We will meet again soon. Very soon. Goodbye for now." When Ciela was about to answer them, the sunlight rose and blinded her making her close her eyes. When she opened them again, she was standing there at the door all by herself. She blinked again and she was in her room again. Ciela looked around to see she really did wake up and that wasn't a dream. Because the black rose was still in her hands with the ribbon with it. The rest of the days were the same as it was that day. Every night, instead of her usual horror filmed memories, she would dream of those two mysterious boys and everyday was a countdown. Everyday, the scenery would change from the beautiful rose garden they owned in to a much scarier place. They would always tell her she would join them in how many days time but the numbers would be muffled and couldn't listen to it as they speak. In the day time, she would be having lack of sleep from the night's dreams or what she would say a nightmare. Ciel began to worry and would always ask her what happen but she would give the normal "I'm okay" or "It's nothing to worry about" answers. Today, it was the worst dream ever. The scenery changed into a spooky mansion filled with dead trees along the walk way making have an eerie atmosphere where Ciela would shudder in fear. In her dream, she walked around the old and abandoned mansion. By the looks of the way it was, it could be described as a beautiful mansion once. But it was now covered in dust and cobwebs here and there. Furniture's once elegant and expensive was now in ruins with dust without a white cloth to cover it. Ciela who was still in her dreams was now walking down the once grand staircase. A picture was hung at the wide space indicating two young boys with tousled blond hair and forest green eyes grinning happily. A beautiful lady with blond hair and light blue eyes was sitting on an elegant gold chair with a very happy smile. A handsome young man in his twenties with brown hair and forest green eyes was behind the chair putting an arm on the chair with a sad but can be considered happy expression. In all of how it looks, it was like a perfect family of four. Ciela looked at it with a sad expression thinking of what happened to them as she walked down the stairs. Creeks could be heard at every step that was taken and soon, she walked out of the mansion that led to a now dead garden with a cracked fountain statue in the middle of it. The premises were big by the way she looked around. As she arrived at the gate that was, the dead hunting tree branches looked like it was moving. Thick fog was around those branches surrounding the forest. Than two figures moved and they stepped forward but this time their eyes weren't green like every night. It was bright red like fresh blood.

"We meet again Ciela Phantomhive." The two boys said

"Who are you why aren't you telling your names to me?"

"You would soon find out our names after all, you would be joining us soon."

"Joining you in what? You have been saying that for many nights in my dream but you aren't telling me anything."

"Than let us tell you this. Bring the black rose that we gave to you on the first day we meet to the gathering. We must go now until we meet Ciela no we shouldn't call your real name Ciela we should call you the name you gave to us. Caelina Rose. Hahaha" the two boys giggled and turned towards the fog and disappeared again. The laughter could be heard even after they vanished. And just when Ciela was about to chase after them, her foot hit something. When she looked down, she saw someone beloved to her dead. Her mother and father dead underneath her feet covered in blood.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ciela screamed at the sight and the next thing she knew, she was wide awake panting and drenched in cold sweat. Ciela looked around to see that it was morning already. She got out of bed and opened the drapes to see that there was still fog outside. She than turned towards the mirror to look at herself. She was pale. Not the normal pale of her skin but the color was paler like a ghost.

It has been a week since that nightmare and there weren't anymore of those boys in her dreams anymore. Her skin color was returning it normal pale and her sleepless night has become quite now. Now she was getting ready for the ball that she and her brother are going to catch the criminal. They would be arriving their at 7 pm at their mansion.

Today was a white turtle neck dress made of the finest material of fabric. A small grey hat with a feather attached to it was put onto her head and the ribbon tied to her chin. A black lace glove for her hand, a black ribbon tied around her waist with frills on the ribbon, a carvat around her neck with a beautiful onyx broach and to top it off, a knee length grey boots was worn. Her clockwork angel was put aside for today and the heirloom ring on her finger. She brushes her hair and look into the mirror to check that she was presentable. Before leaving the room, she opened a drawer that held the black rose that she got on that frightening day. It was still in the same condition like it was on that day. She looked at it for awhile and recalled the instructions of those two boys that still lingers in her mind "Bring the black rose that we gave to you on the first day we meet to the gathering." She placed the rose back into the drawer and went out of the room.

Even if they asked for her to bring it, she wasn't going to do as they say. She closed the door behind her leaving the room dark and cold. Little did she know, the rose that she was supposed to bring was emitting a little glow from its dark petals underneath the drawers.

The carriage was now heading towards the mansion. It seems the mansion was at the outskirts of London and near to a forest covering it. Ciel was wearing his new dark blue suit that Sebastian picked for him the other day. The suit was designed to bring the blue out of his eyes. A black top hat with two beautiful white rose was at the brim of the hat was in with the attire as well. His usual knee length socks with buckles on it and his shoes. When the mansion was insight, Ciela could fill a sense of familiarity from it as they got closer and closer to the beautiful mansion. In no time at all, they arrived as the carriage came to a stop at the entrance. A young man dressed formally opened the door for them and Ciel came down first followed by his sister. Sebastian drove away to park the carriage near somewhere for laters escape. The two siblings walked into the mansion and were greeted by a beautifully played orchestra and dancing figures. Ladies talking and laughing at jokes and showing off their beautiful jewellery. Man were talking about business and talking about their wealth and such. When Ciel and Ciela step into the ball room, everybody stopped what their doing and turned to see them. Some ladies whispered about them and about who was standing beside the earl. Men were whispering about working with Ciel's toy and confectionary company. The reason that Ciel hated parties was that, he didn't like people talking about working with his company when their in a ball. He knew that his enemies would want to use advantages like this to him. That is why he didn't really want to come to parties. A few moments pass before music started playing again. The ladies and the gentlemen are continued on with their talks or conversations. Sebastian soon stood beside the Ciel waiting for any orders if he wanted to give. Ciela couldn't really stand so many people in this place and went to one of the empty balconies to see the scenery from there. A full moon was hung on the midnight blue sky. Stars like shattered glass covered the sky making it twinkle. Oh how she loved nights like this. Back in France the night would always be reflected with bright lights that disturbed the night's color. Only at a certain time would it be beautiful. She sighed for awhile before she heard foot steps coming for behind and turned to see who it was. At that moment, she felt her stomach crunched at the sight of the two boys. They looked so similar to the boys of her nightmare. They had the same forest green but black hair.

"Hello there. What's you're name milady?"

"My name is Ciela. Ciela Phantomhive. What's yours?"

"I'm Ammon Black Prince and I'm Alphonso Black Prince. We're the Black Prince brothers. It's nice to meet to meet you Ciela." The two brothers smiled and bowed

"It's nice to meet you too. I never would have guessed that you're the famous brothers that I've heard of from someone I know." Ciela curtsied.

"Really? We didn't know we were that famous right Ammon."

"Yes we didn't know."

"So you're a relative of Earl Phantomhive?"

"No not exactly a **relative**." The last part was spat with venom at the mention of relatives.

"Oh than how are you related to him."

"She is my sister Black Prince brothers." The two boys turn to see Ciel standing there with a playful smirk on his face.

"Well well. It looks like the earl would like to join in our chat. And if we both heard correctly, you say she is your sister."

"Yes she is. Under circumstances, I can't tell you anything else other than that."

"Oh I see. But we didn't hear that you have a sister at all. It was quite a surprise but yet we can now see resemblance in both of your eyes. And the ring on her hand is really a Phantomhive ring. Last we heard from our parents, it belonged to your mother." Alphonso said.

"Yes but I thought it has been missing on the day that your parents died." That made Ciel tighten his gloved hand on his cane a cold mask was now put on his face. Ciela was the same with both piercing blue eyes glaring at both of them.

"Now now. Ammon didn't mean it at all. So stop glaring at us like your about to kill us okay."

"Alright than how about we talk in one of the guest rooms. I think this conversation is going to be long. Danica could you come here please!" a lady dressed in a light pink maids outfit came into the balcony.

"Yes young master Ammon."

"Bring our guest to that room please."

"Yes young master. Please follow me." As the lady led Ciel and Sebastian, Ciela was about to go out of the balcony when she heard a whisper from those two boys.

"I thought we told you to bring the black rose Caelina. Oh well you were a stubborn girl after all." Ciela turned but those boys were now with Ciel and Sebastian going out of the balcony.

* * *

"Alone in the darkness"

"I'm scared of being alone"

"I'm scared of the darkness"

"I'm scared of you leaving me."

"Being alone is a terrible thing for me"

"I'm alone in a abyss that I neither seen nor knew"

"I hear a sad music that is making me cry now"

"I can only say one thing at a time like this"

"Don't leave me here."

"Don't you dare turn your back on me and leave"

"And this is an order!"

"An order!"

* * *

A/N: chapter 5 is here and can be read as soon as you reach this page. R&R is the same as ever just click the button that reads Review this chapter. I seriously need opinons here. I can't just write things and nobody reviews them for me. I need to know is it boring, too much out of charater or is my OC getting in the way too much. Just tell me how is it please:( I need to know how you guys think about the story.


	6. Truths be told

**Important for this story**:Okay before you read anything, I want to clear something up for this chapter. Ammon is Conrad and Alphonse is Elliot. Its just to tell you but there would be statings in the chapter as well. The spades are just to tell you that I am swithcing characters but there would be parts that you may not understand. Don't worry if you have questions, I would answer them for you in the simplest way i could do. So than on with the story ^-^

Me: Ciel! sebastian! Where are you the story is about to start!

Ciel: What are you shouting for? We're right your behind you.

Me: Oh sorry I didn't see you guys. tell the disclaimers for me would you but wait where's Sebastian?

Ciel: its because of your opening that he's missing actions till end of this chapter.

Me: Okay than tell them the disclaimers for me Ciel.

Ciel: Fine! Kuroshitsuji belongs to only Yana Toboso and no one else. All OC's belongs to Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie only.

Me: Thank you now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 6- Truths to be told

The long dark corridor stretched on as Danica the personal maid of the Black Prince brother is now leading the trio to the so called guest room. But they have walked on and on for 10 minute and they still have not reached it yet. Both the siblings' feet are getting sore from the walking in their party shoes.

"How much longer do we have to walk to the guest room Ammon, Alphonse?" Ciela asked.

"Not much longer." Was replied by both of them. Danica than stopped to a large oak door at the end of the corridor.

"We have arrive." She slowly pushes open the door that leaves a long and eerie creek like it hasn't been open for a long time. The room was than suddenly flickered up with lights from the candles and from the fire place. The brothers walked into the room and sat at their personal seats that were designed with the flower of a lily painted in gold at the arm rest.

"Please have a seat." Ammon happily smiled. But that smile felt like a grin and it felt all too similar to Ciela. She went to a seat while thinking where she had seen it. Ciel sat at a nearby seat and Sebastian beside him. The maid named Danica walked over to her masters after closing the door.

"So than I suppose you guys want to talk about business with us." Alphonse asked.

"No we had other plans for visiting you." Replied Ciel with a straight line on his lips.

"Oh and what is that other plan that you would like to talk to us about." Ammon asked this time. Ciel gave a nod towards Sebastian and he reached into his coat and brought out the blade that killed the victims. He handed it to Ciel who silently took it and placed it on the table that was between him and the two brothers.

"Does this ring a bell to you two."

"Nope not at all" both of them smiled which can be concluded as a fake guilty smile.

"Than let me help refresh that memory of yours. You two have been going around killing innocent people that has no connections at all. A man, three girls and an innocent child were killed by you two. The only mistake that you two made was that this knife has a symbol were all of it points to you two. So do not feign being innocent to me."

There was only utter silence before the two boys started giggling before laughing like mad mans.

"Hahaha. Sorry it's just that, you caught us right to the point that it was hilarious. But did you think that it was too easy. Ha! We just wanted to bring you here. The fun has only just begun Ciel Phantomhive for we still have another thing up our sleeves. Danica you know what to do." They said slyly.

"Yes your majesties." She bowed and returned to her former position with slits in her once originally brown eyes. She soon moved and disappeared than without warning slammed a sword that was on the wall down at the position where Sebastian once stood.

"Tch! Stupid demon stop moving around!" Danica was now chasing up towards Sebastian who was standing near the door with Ciel in his arm bridal style.

"But if I don't it would be too easy for you miss Danica."

"Oi! Sebastian why the heck did you bring me with you?"

"I merely thought you were in danger but it seems it was I that was in the danger."

"Than next time check before you act! Now put me down at once!"

"I can't as for the moment young master."

"And care to explain why not."

Sebastian sighed and ran to the fire place just in time before Danica swung the sword at him.

"Unless you want to be cut into pieces young master than I suggest you wait for a moment till I find a place to put you down after I distract her." While the fight took on, the Black Prince brothers walked towards Ciela who was now backing away towards the door. They had their ginning smile on their face.

"Now than Ciela follow us."

"Are you out of your mind who would want to follow you guys that wants to attack us!"

"Oh don't be like that. We asked you many times already have you forgotten. Oh we know maybe it was our hair that you did not recognize us."

"What the heck are you talking about I haven't meet you any—" Ciela froze at the spot as she realize why they look so familiar now.

"Yes you knew us since last week but we have known you for a long time Caelina. You must have forgotten about us. We don't blame you at all after all we were that sealed that memory from you."

"No you can't possibly them. Their dead when that person tried to kill me. You can't be them!"

"It seems your guardian told you about us. But let us tell you that we are them. Now let's go to that house again."

"No!" too late. The boy's eyes turned into slits for a moment before everything went black for her. Ciel heard the shout and turned to see Ciela lying motionlessly in Alphonse hand carrying her in bridal style.

"Ciela! Unhand her Alphonse!" shouted Ciel in rage.

"No we are not. We are not going to lose her anymore. Not anymore. Danica finish them before you come to us and do whatever you want to her brother. So long now Ciel Phantomhive. Hahaha" The two boys suddenly disappeared from their sight.

"Darn it!" Ciel cursed softly as he clenched his teeth and hands.

"So your plan all along was to get young masters sister." Sebastian asked as he dodge yet another swing from Danica who was now slightly out of breathe from all those swings.

"Heh of course but you didn't realize it sooner."

"And may you tell us what they wanted with Lady Ciela."

"I'll tell you." Danica stopped for a moment before suddenly appearing behind Sebastian and shouting "When you die!"

This time, Sebastian knocked the blade out of her hand with his silverware of knives. The blade flew past them and stuck rooted into the wall opposite of the fire place. Sebastian quickly place Ciel down before Danica could react again and now was pinning her down to the floor with the knives. Struggling to be freed from the floor, she tried to kick but a knife at her throat stopped her from moving. Sebastian's face was towering above hers with his eyes turned to slits for a brief moment and he spoke in his velvet voice to her "Now let me ask you again. Why do the twins want Lady Ciela?" Danica kept her mouth shut and sealed even after Sebastian put the knife closer to her neck.

"Hurry up and tell us if you don't want to go back to our lord down in the underworld. I'm sure he is delighted to see another one of his kind back with him. If you don't want to go back than speak now I'm not a very patient man for you and our kind." Sebastian said in a dangerous tone.

"Fine I'll tell you! The two of them summoned me. Even though I turned them into demons after I completed their contract, I still worked for them. They wanted that girl named Ciela because of some old relations they had when they were children. They were kidnapped and thrown into a place where they were almost killed. The two of them wanted revenge from that man and so they summoned me before he could kill the girl. We erased that particular part of her memory and returned her to her guardian. So now she doesn't remember them or the name Caelina Rose that she gave to them as she was hiding her true identity."

"So what are you saying demon? That they want her to remember them." Ciel asked.

"That right. They want to dig up the erased memories for her to remember. Even though they say they didn't want to let her remember it, they still want to do it. If that girl remembers what happen, she would feel torture in her forever."

"What do you mean?"

"What are the things a child doesn't want to remember? You should know best Ciel Phantomhive because you experience it before."

"How should I know what she—" Ciel paused eyes wide at the sudden flash back he had from the time he was kidnapped and he time Ciel talked to her.

"You don't mean she gone through the same thing as me."

"Sadly the answer is a yes."

"But how could all of this happen. I mean her guardian protected her right."

"She did but because of some thing that came up, she was away. Those people that they had killed were in that gang that wiped out the people in the mansion that she lived and she was thrown into that place. After we erased everything about us, we brought her to her guardian who was worried about her. We had to feed the lady lies to tell her why she was bruised and forgetting her memories and we left her life until now."

"But that—"

"Young master we would talk about this later on but first don't you think we should rescue her before they retrieve her memories."

"Yes your right."

"I'll tell you where they are. They are near around this area. Do you remember that there was a mansion that the people of the Helendas family live?"

"Yes the parents of the Helendas brother were killed and the two went missing when they were 8 years old. The wealth was snatched by their greedy relatives and none of them wanted to find them. Only one of their relatives kept the wealth for the retuning of the two of them. But that lady died last year and the wealth was now lost forever while the two boys are still missing."

"They are now heading towards there."

"Why are you telling us about this when you were so unwilling just a few minutes ago? What are you after" questioned Sebastian.

"I merely want them to get far away as possible before I tell you the truth. I would really want to hear all those screams and torture but maybe my heart has grown too soft on those two boys. They don't deserve this life as a demon nor does that girl deserve to feel torture again at such young age. Even though I may be a demon, I still have a human heart for them."

"Oh I forgot. You were once human aren't you?"

"Are you trying pick a fight?"

"He actually is trying too." Stated Ciel.

"That really did hurt my heart young master."

"Enough of this talk lets go already!" growled Ciel.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian gathers all of the knives and was beside Ciel in an instant opening the door for him.

At the Helendas abandoned mansion, the boys went into a room were guests use to use. There weren't any dust like the other rooms as they cleaned it a week a go and have been coming here ever since. A large window revealing the beautiful full moon as the light shone into the room. They sat the sleeping Ciela on the bed. She was still motionless only her normal pace of breathing could be heard from the silent room.

"Brother are you sure we should let her remember this. She would hate us if she remembers that night." Ammon tug on his brother's arm.

"We have no choice anymore. We don't want to be alone anymore again just like you said Ammon right?"

"Yes. I know." Ammon cried tears rolling at the corner of his eyes.

"If we don't want to be alone anymore than let's bring her memories back. Even if she hates us, we would be happier if she at least remembers us right."

"Yes."

"Now let's get on with the ceremony. You know what to do right Ammon."

Ammon nodded and the two boys held each others hand and began to chant.

"Aperuit ianuam infera vestra ianuam, ut nostras: ut. memoria aperire Memento nostri. Clausum aperire portam Caelina memoriae."

At once the floor below them glowed their symbol. A star with a circle surrounding it and a lily in the center of the star appeared under the twins' feet.

"Please remember us Caelina and we're sorry" they said in a whispered unison.

"Where am I? Where is this place? Am I in my dreams? The last thing I remember is—" flashback of the twin's eye turning to slits came rushing back to her head. "Those bastards! I need to get out of here but how?" That's when she heard a noise

"Aperuit ianuam infera vestra ianuam, ut nostras: ut. Memoria aperire Memento nostri. Clausum aperire portam Caelina memoriae."

"What's happening what's that noise?" suddenly her head hurts. Pounding, hammering all at once. It was unbearable and it's like her head is splitting itself. She screamed in her head loudly. It was an agonizing scream long and painful until it finally stopped. Than a flashback came back into her head.

3 years ago…

In the garden filled with red and white roses stood a little girl. Ciela was looking at the roses and watering some water to it when she heard her guardian calling for her.

"Ciela! Could you come here please? I have to tell you something!" Ciela placed the watering can on the floor and went to her guardian who was sitting at a gazebo filled with red roses surrounding it. It has been a few months since Ciela was living with her current guardian. At first she was always crying and didn't want to eat anything at all. Not one drop of water was in her system until her guardian barged into the room telling her to eat by shoving down the food. Ciela was weak at that time so she ate it with tears flowing down her tear stained face. Her eyes were red and sore from all the crying for three days. The lady talked to her and comforts her until Ciela couldn't resist the urge to hug her and cry all on her beautiful clothes. Now that she thought about it, she was quite embarrassed about it. She soon arrived at the gazebo. Her guardian was beautiful like her with the same black hair and black eyes. Her name was Marie Suzanna Julia Alanister but Ciel calls her Suzanna or Julia. Her husband left all his wealth to her and she had a company that makes clothing's for children. Ciela has been wearing old and new designs from the company and sometimes samples them before they are on sale.

"You wanted to talk to me Julia?"

"Yes I would be going on a business trip for at least a week so you would be staying at home. Why don't you ask Elliot and Conrad from the Helendas to come play with you? I'm sure they would be delighted."

"Sure." Ciela said in an excited tone. Ciela couldn't be more delighted to have another happy life but without her brother here, she was a little sad. Her happiness was still intact after she came to this house. The servants played a little with her and served her faithfully. But all seem to be lost during one week. On that day her last hope for happiness was snatched and buried away. Elliot Conrad and Ciela were playing a board game in the guest's room when guns shot and shattering of glass could be heard. A maid ran straight into the room with a worried expression on her face.

"Lady Ciela and Lord Elliot and Conrad please get out of here! We are under attack by some intruder—" the maids word were soon silence by a gunshot as she fell to the ground with a thud. The three children widen their eyes as pools of blood began to form underneath her. Just when they were about to go to her, a man stood at the door way with a rifle in his arms. He eyed them before smiling evily "Well, well look what we have here. If it isn't the Helendas brothers that we were looking for. Who would have thought that they would be here where we were going to take this girl with us. Hahaha luck must be on our side today." The man walked forward to them and grabbed Ciela's hair roughly.

"Now than you two boys are going with me quietly and nicely if you don't want your friend here to have holes in her head." He pointed the gun at Ciela's head. Elliot and Conrad had no choice but to obey him. The three children were thrown in a dungeon and were tortured miserably by the so called 'punishments' that the man said. Apparently, they told them why they captured them. It was because the Helendas and the Alanister family brought a man named Cain Winston's company manufacturing clothes to ruins a few weeks a ago declaring the man bankrupt. He wanted revenge and so he killed Elliot and Conrad's parents. Julia was on the list but she was not in the house when they attacked it so they killed only the servants in the house. A week or month's passed in the dungeon as there were no windows to indicate the time. Screams of horror and pain could be heard every single day or night. Until one day they took the joke to far and did indecent things to them. (I know I'm destroying this past of the story but I just couldn't bring myself to write that word. I'm very sorry but you get the picture right?) They suffered tremendously than when they tried to kill Ciela the boys protected her and in the end got killed. She cried for the first time in that place where she suffered with them. She shook them again and again but all she got was cold emotionless eyes as a response.

"Elliot! Conrad! Don't leave me! Wake up! Wake up please! Don't die and leave me please!" she cried over and over again the man still holding the bloodstained knife smiled wickedly again and went forward to her "Oh your little friends died trying to protect you how _sweet_but don't worry," he grabbed Ciela by the neck and held her to a wall and strangling her making her hard to breathe. "I'll send you to them very soon in heaven so DIE!" but before he could bring the knife towards Ciela, he himself was killed by a hand through his heart. The man looked down at that hand and coughed out his own blood before letting go of Ciela and collapsing with a loud thud in the silent room. Ciela saw a person in front of her covered in black feathers. Slits could be made out from her eyes and small fangs could be seen as a playful smirk on her face. Than the sound of groaning came from behind and Ciela look to see the boys standing there with evil in that once peaceful and always good hearted forest green eyes. Stab marks that were once made by the knife turned into a symbol of a lily inside a star. Ciela trembled a little before calling out to them in a soft whisper "Elliot? Conrad?"

The boys then smiled a gentle smile to her. The person who was once covered in feathers could be seen clearly now. It was a lady with wavy chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. A symbol similar to the boy's chest was on her left hand. She was wearing a maid's outfit. The two boys went towards Ciela and kneeled before her and said their last words before she blacked out. It was a faint sound but it could be made out "Caelina no Ciela, we're very sorry."

(Back to where the twins after they said their apologizes)

After the two boys said the apologizes, everything was silent. The contract mark has disappeared into the ground.

"Alphonse, don't you think we should kill does people that are on their way here now?"

"Yes you're right Ammon. It time for our next step of our plan since it seems Danica told them our hiding place."

"Young master we have arrived."

"Ah. Now let's go already." Sebastian puts Ciel down and opened the front door sensing that everything was normal before letting Ciel into the abandoned house. The place was covered in dusts and cobwebs. The wallpapers are falling down from the wall and dried bloodstains could be seen on the floor. Creaks could be heard for every step that was taken. The grand picture of the once happy family of the Helendas family was still on the wall covered in cobwebs and dust on the gold frame.

"It looks like we have unexpected guests right Ammon."

"Yup and it seems Danica betrayed us." The two boys suddenly appeared on top of the grand staircase sitting on the railing with red gleaming eyes.

"Stop this charade you know what I came here for. Where is Ciela?"

"We won't tell you nor will we let you proceeding any further." With that said the twins came down from the railing wielding a Saber in their hands. Sebastian stood in front of Ciel. Ciel smirked and took off his black eye patch revealing his contract mark "Sebastian this is an order kill them and don't let them escape." Sebastian smirked and bowed. His eyes turning into slits for a brief moment and he said his answer "Yes my lord."

With that, Sebastian disappeared and was now fighting the two brothers in an inhuman speed. Ciel than went up the stairs and to search for his sister. He ran for 10 full minutes but found no one in each and every room.

"Darn it! Which room did they put her in?" Ciel cursed.

Back in the room, Ciela slowly fluttered open her eyes and sat right up. For awhile, she didn't do anything but than she brought her knees towards her chest and her fringe covering her eyes. She felt a mixture of emotions in her after finding out the whole truth. There was silence in the room and the moons light shone on her making her image into a beautiful yet sad girl waiting for someone. Foot steps could be heard and it was getting closer and closer. Than the door swung opened revealing a flustered Ciel from all the running. Ciela lifted her head and saw Ciel panting for air.

"Oh brother you found me."

"Ciela *pant, pant* you're alright. Have *pant, pant* they done anything to you?"

There was a moment pause before Ciela replied with her usual fake smile on her face.

"No not at all. Everything's fine nothing's wrong at all." Ciel steadied his breathing and looked at Ciela's eyes before asking "Ciela you want to cry don't you?"

"Why are you asking that brother? I'm fine." She replied with hesitation in her voice

"Than why are you crying now Ciela?" just as he said that, tears rolled down from her eyes. Ciela was shocked at first by the wetness that was now staining her face. Ciel went to his sister's side and for the second time after she came back, he hugged her with the similar warmth he had when he was a kid. She missed this protective warmth from her brother. Ciela hugged in return only tighter and soon she really was crying like a new born baby. Ciel could only hear his sister's silent cries when she hugged him. He was 10 years old at that time when all those torture were inflicted on him but his sister was at a younger age when he was not with her. He promised to protect her when he was young but instead, it was those twins who protected her. After a moment, Ciela lets go of her brother from her tight hug and ask "Ciel where are the twins."

Ciel was puzzled but answered "Their downstairs fighting with Sebastian. Why?"

At that statement, Ciela rushed out of the door ignoring her brother that was calling her. She ran towards the grand staircase and looked down at the fight that was still on. The twins were covered in their own blood staining their clothes and a Saber in their hands. Sebastian was the same as ever. Not a single hair out of place but than Ciela notice that he had knifes and forks in between his fingers.

"Elliot, Conrad stop fighting!" Ciela shouted. The twins turn to the source of the shout.

"Ciela you remembered us!" both of them ran up the stairs only to get block by Sebastian.

"I'm not letting you pass yet twins."

"Get out of our way!" they shouted as they swung their swords aiming for Sebastian's hands.

"I said stop fighting that's enough already!"

"Sebastian stop that's an order." Ciel came into the hall.

"Yes my lord." He bowed and proceeded to keep his weapons while standing beside Ciel.

"So would you two might explain the real reason why you kidnapped my sister. Black Prince brothers or should I say the heirs of the Helendas family." Ciela said with a smirk.

The two tensed but when they wanted to ask why Ciel knew their names, he spoke.

"You're wondering why I call you that instead of the Black Prince names. I heard Ciela shouted your names as I was coming here. Elliot and Conrad was a common name for many but when I pieced all of it together, they point to me that you two are the missing twins." There was silence before Conrad saying "Yes your right earl Phantomhive. We're the twins of the Helendas couple. But we gave up that name a long time ago." Conrad answered. (Just to clear things up. Conrad- Ammon. Elliot-Alphonse)

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean on the day we formed the contract with Danica, we gave up that name. We became the Black Prince brothers. We killed Cain Winston for making us suffer and became demons. We wanted Ciela to remember us was because we won't be staying very long in this world anymore." Elliot answered.

"It because the demon process was interrupted when you were transforming is that correct?" Sebastian answered.

"Yes we didn't kill that bastered Winston properly and he interrupted the process. After that, we realized that we can never be in this world any longer and so we wanted Ciela to remember us. We didn't tell Danica of our discovery at all since we always make her run around the mansion to keep things in order."

"Than all those people you killed was just to get my attention?"

"No those are the remainders of those who worked for Winston. The man we killed was the one who planed everything or you could say the person who strategizes it. The females were just a substitute for their parents who work with Winston like that man we killed for making us go through that. That little boy was actually an accident. We were hungry at that time and had a hazy vision so we didn't know what happen much at all."

"So how much time do you have left?" Ciela asked.

"Unfortunately, tonight would be our last. When the clock strikes midnight, we would be gone." Conrad replied.

"But it seems time isn't on our side today at all. We have only a minute left." Elliot said.

"Can't you find a way that would stop it?" Ciela questioned the twins could only shook their heads with sad looks in their eyes.

"We tried all the ways we could find but in the end, we can't." Than as a silent clock that chimed midnight could be heard.

"It looks like we should be going now." Than as if on cue, their feet's slowly turned into dust.

"We have to say good bye again Ciela." Elliot said.

"You can't just leave just yet. I just finally got my memories back and you're leaving me just like back than." Ciela trembled a little looking on the floor now. Than she felt a gently touch on both of her hands. What she saw was the final image that she would have of the twins. A smile on both faces that belonged to them since little and tears are on their eyes.

"We won't be leaving in a way like back than Ciela. We would still stay beside you in your heart. But you must remember us. Goodbye." And than they vanished into thin air the only things that was in front of her now was two white roses. The place was once again quite from the battles, shouts and conversation. Ciela stood at the steps of the staircase looking at the place where her friends disappeared. Ciel went up to her and told her that they would be going home now. All she could do was nod and bent down to take the flowers before walking down the steps. That night, the usual silent trip back home was even more silent than ever. The only noises were the horse's hooves that made the sound. And so the case of the Shadows came to an end.

* * *

A/N: Finally this chapter is done *phew* I had my end of year exams when I was writing this chapter. So how is it? Boring, confusing, not so great, feel like the characters are OOC? Just tell me cause I know this chapter has one or two OOC like Ciel I know its him but he is a brother so I had to write that but I hope it wasn't too bad. I wanted to write a few sentimental parts but failed badly in it T-T. The next chapter is going to be a special treat for everyone who is reading this story. Thank you **YukioNatsumi **for all your supprt for me ^-^ I'm really happy. And lets not forget those who favorite and story alert it. Thank you all very much. Oh and the chants that the brothers are speaking is in Latin here is the traslation: open the gate to the depths of your memories. open the gate so that we may enter. open that memory and remember us. open that locked gate to your memory Caelina

Ciel: Really can't write a very sentimental part that mkes people cry at all!

Me: I told you I tried! Besides this is the first time I wrote those parts in my two stories.

Sebastian: She is right young master. She wrote all does parts and left the battles that I fought empty without any descriptionsat all.

Me: SEE! I risked all the action part on you don't be so ungrateful.

Ciel: Fine fine. Oh and the author is giving you a hint for the next chapter.

Sebastian: It is related to this month. That is what she says.

Me: Yup and an easy guess to everyone so till next time bye.


	7. A scare from Halloween

Chapter 7-A scare from Halloween you'll never forget

It has been 4 months since the case of the Shadows. Ciela seemed to feel better since the death of her friends. On that day when they came home, Ciela asked the question that Ciel knew she would ask in his studies.

"Ciel tell me the truth. Is Sebastian a demon?" there was silence than Ciel spoke to her while writing the reports to the queen.

"Yes he is Ciela did that scare you."

"No not at all brother. Not at all. I just thought why I have yet to figure it out sooner that all. I'll be retiring for the night. Good night brother." She said as she left the room.

Even though Ciel and Sebastian expected her to shout and yell at him for not coming up of a way to save them, she didn't. The mansion was still the same with all the burns, crash and accidents by the three servants excluding Tanka. Winter is arriving soon and all the tresses are shedding their leaves leaving them bare and eerie for this month is a special month that everybody loves, Halloween. But the head of the Phantomhive family wasn't expecting such an occasion at his manor. The day before Halloween, Sebastian had a conversation with Ciel in his studies while he served him his pie and afternoon tea.

"Young master, Halloween is near soon. Lady Ciela and the servants would like to celebrate it with you by decorating the manor and having a party."

"No"

"Why? Do you not wish to celebrate the festival?"

"Sebastian I'm the head of the manor. Even though I'm a child, I don't want to celebrate it lest invite people to the mansion."

"That does not explain it at all young master and are you using an excuse by calling yourself a child."

"I have my reasons Sebastian and I may call myself a child or an adult whenever I seem fit. If I say no it means no and that's an order."

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian closed the door to the studies and began walking towards the kitchen with a smirk on his face while he thought "This is going to be interesting." Little did Ciel know that tonight he would have a scare of his life.

When he stepped into the kitchen, all three servants went right up to him "Mister Sebastian did the young master agree with our plans?" Finny asked. Sebastian sighed before speaking "It's just like you said Lady Ciela he refused. So what is your plan?"

Ciela who was sitting on a chair smirked at the reply of her brother.

"Sebastian what I have in mind is this." She went up to him and whispered something in his ear. An amused expression was on his face and he smirked at the plan that was just given to him.

"Can you do all that tonight Sebastian?"

"Of course what would I do if a Phantomhive butler couldn't perform such a simple task."

"Oh and send this invitations to those that are invited and get this clothes that I ordered from this store and tell the store owner my name. He'll give you the clothes that I asked him to make."

"Understood."

"Well than Bard, Maylene and Finny listen closely what I want you to do tonight." While Ciela was explaining the plans for the three excluding Tanaka, Sebastian went to make preparations for tonight's horror film.

During the lessons on histories, Sebastian picked a history that was on Halloween.

"Did you know young master that Halloween was base on an old English pagan festival called Samhain, the Celtic New Year. On 31 October, the ancient Celtic people believed that the boundary between the living and the dead ceased to exist."

"You mean like demons, zombies and ghosts?"

"Yes it is exactly as you say young master now read the next paragraph."

"The Celtic people believed that on Halloween, the dead becomes dangerous. The dead returned to the world of the living and caused trouble. They could cause sickness, damage crops and settle old scores. That is why the Celts wore costumes and masks to confuse the devils, so they wouldn't know who was alive or dead. So are you saying they wore costumes for something like that?"

"Yes young master." Than a crash came from downstairs followed by an explosion and a loud crying sound in the garden. Sebastian sighed and told Ciel to read the rest of the text as he went to fix all the mess the three made

"Ah" was the only reply as Ciel was reading the histories. Sebastian chuckled to himself as he closed the door.

That night, when Sebastian was tucking Ciel in, he told him "Young master what ever you do tonight, do not leave your room. Goodnight young master." Sebastian took the candelabra from the table and walked out of the room leaving a puzzled Ciel to sleep. Outside the door, Sebastian started laying all the plans for the scare.

It was midnight and Ciel was still wide awake. He can't sleep because of what Sebastian said and he was at the same time very thirsty. Sebastian gave him spicy and a little salty food that night accompanied by a too sweet dessert and tea making him want a glass of water now.

"Sebastian" he called but not a knock was on the door when he usually called him.

"Sebastian" he called a little louder. Silence was still in the room and not a knock was heard.

"Sebastian!" he shouted but still no reply.

"Tch. Stupid demon. You're the one who was the one who told me not to go out yet you didn't hear my summons. Fine I'll do it myself!" he yelled to no one in particular and got his robe tied it plus his eye patch and went out of the room. It was dark and Ciel couldn't see clearly but he knew the mansion like the back of his hand and went through all the twist and turns easily. He soon arrived at the kitchen and got himself a glass of water gulp it down quickly without chocking himself and left the empty cup on the kitchen table. When he left, he realized that Sebastian wasn't around. "That demon sleeping when I called him. I'll make sure he'll get a punishment when I wake up." When he was about to reach the second floor, he heard a marble falling down the stairs. It soon came to an abrupt stop at his feet. He went to pick it up and looked at it.

"Marbles? What's it doing here?" than another marble dropped down the stairs than followed by another and another than a dozen fell down the stairs.

"What the heck is with all this marbles!" he shouted in his thoughts. He turns to the other stairs and went up to it. He ran and ran to his studies but when he went into the room, he was out in the corridor again. He tried again and was back outside the corridor. Than he heard a crying sound from further down the corridor and went to the source. When he went up to the source of the sound, Ciela was there crying on the floor back faced to him. He went up to her and ask "Ciela what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I wanted to show you something brother but I can't find you."

"Well I'm here so what did you want to show me?"

"I wanted to show you this." She turned around with a bloody face with something throbbing in her hand with a hole in her chest. Ciel was indeed pale when he saw it.

"C-Ciela what are you holding and why is there blood on your face?" he stammered.

"Oh this? It's my heart brother fresh from my opened up chest."

"W-What?"

"Hehehe. I died already brother from your hands three years ago look you have my blood on your hands." She pointed a bloody finger towards Ciel's hands and when he looks down; his hand was covered in her blood.

"That can't be true Ciela didn't die she was saved by the twins and lived here. This can't be true it a lie!" he ran away and to the grand staircase to the right wing of the house. Back at where Ciela was, she smiled and Sebastian with Maylene comes out of a door with her holding a small bag of marbles. "That was fun. I didn't expect this to go so according to plan. Good work Sebastian as expected from you." Ciela said. Sebastian bowed with a smirk on his face "Now onto the next event."

"Um Lady Ciela are you sure this will work?" Maylene asked.

"Yes and tomorrow we would be having a party to decorate."

Ciel was now running to Ciela bed room at the end of the corridor where her bed room was beside his but no matter how much he ran the corridor still stretch on. He stops for oxygen that was now lacking in his lungs.

"What is with the corridors? How is it I have yet to reach it?" he walked to the door beside him and opened it. What he saw was shocking. It was his bedroom. He walked in and looked around to be sure that it wasn't but no matter how he looked at it, it was his bedroom. He walked to his full length mirror to look at his appearance. He was the same without bloody hands to indicate that all those were real. He closed his eyes and sighed but when he opened up his eyes, both of his eyes were blood red with slits. He jumped at his reflection he went to touch his right eye with the eye patch and it was intact not like his reflection. In the mirror, his reflection laughed at him with evilness. In the background of the reflection, there lay all his chess piece for his game. His cousin and relatives, his servants, his sister and most of his unbeatable knight Sebastian. The reflection laughed and spoke "This is who you really are in your heart and you know it." And than it vanish leaving his normal reflection in the mirror. Ciel slowly backed away from the mirror and ran out of the room towards the staircase but before he could do anything, horse's hooves could be heard. When he turned around, he saw a person riding a horse in the mansion. It wasn't the horse that was in the house that shocked him but the rider that was ridding it. It doesn't have a head!

"The headless horse man" he whispered

Than the horse started to move and was coming towards him! He ran to the left wing and shut the door behind to the guest room. Inside laid a coffin covered with a lid engraved with a cross on it. He went to it and opened the lid. Inside was a boy with black hair sleeping on the red velvet sheets. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at him with sharp pointed teeth.

"Give me your blood." And the next thing he knew, he was again running his life from a vampire. He went to the left wing and went into the lounge but what he went in was a Funtom Company toy store. Inside, all the Halloween toys were on sale even the bitter rabbit Halloween outfit with a black suit with a black top hat with two orange roses and green ribbon. Two sharp pointed teeth could be seen at his mouth.

"What am I doing here in the Funtom toy store? How did I get here?" he said out loud

Than the bitter rabbit started to move towards him and asked "What would you like master? A trick or a treat?" Than the whole stores toys started to ask the same question "What would you like master? A trick or a treat?" said the dolls

"What would you like master? A trick or a treat?" said the toy soldiers

"What would you like master? A trick or a treat?" than all the toys eyes started to go red and they both shouted the unspoken answer "A trick is what you'll get than"

They started to walk towards him.

"This can't be real at all right? It's a dream yes a dream all a dream. A nightmare." When he pinched himself in the arm, he felt pain. Pain? That is when he realized that this wasn't a nightmare. It was a real night of horror. He turned the door knob to the door and flung it open. Than he ran towards the servants quarters and went into Sebastian's room.

"Sebastian wake up now! Wake up now something is going on in the house. Oi Sebastian wake up now are you listening to me!" when he went to the bed, and flung the blanket, all he saw was nothing on the bed. Ciel widen his eyes at the empty spot on the bed.

"Wait if Sebastian isn't here than where is he?"

"I'm right here young master." A voice spoke behind him and Ciel turned around to see Sebastian in his butler uniform with red glowing eyes.

"Sebastian where have you been when I called you and how come there are so many weird things happening in the mansion!" he shouted.

Sebastian chuckled.

"What's so funny Sebastian?"

"Have you forgotten about what I teached you this afternoon young master? It's on Halloween."

"And what has it got to do with all of this?"

"Halloween is where all nightmares come true and tonight all of it comes alive from your heart young master." Soon the shadows behind came out the toys from the company, his other self from the mirror, the headless horsemen, the little boy with sharp pointed teeth and a bloody Ciela.

"All of it is a nightmare created from you young master. We wish you a happy Halloween and trick or treat." Ciel screamed a high pitch scream and was sat bolted right up in his bedroom. He looked around his surroundings to confirm where he was than a knock came from the door. Sebastian walked into the room with the cart and looked at him.

"Young master are you alright I heard you scream just outside the door."

"No I'm fine just a nightmare. Sebastian is there still time for a party for Halloween today?"

"Yes there is why?"

"I want you to send invitations immediately to Lizzie, Lau, Undertaker and Madam Red. Tell them that there would be a Halloween party tonight at the manor. Get my attire, the manor decorated and the food ready by tonight. Oh and you may dress up as you want tell that to the servants and my sister as well after you have dress me for the day."

"Yes my lord" he bowed. After Ciel went to his studies when he was dress in his day attire, Sebastian smirked at Ciel's decision.

"Looks like last night's horror scare did the trick everyone." He said as he went into the kitchen. Bard was wearing a black cape with a black riding gear. Finny was wearing a vampire tooth in his mouth with black dye on his hair; Maylene was holding the bag of marbles and Ciela with red dye on her night gown with a toy heart in her hands.

"Really Sebastian he agreed." Asked Maylene excitedly.

"Yes and you may decorate it however you wish without breaking anything in the manor. He as well gave instructions for you to dress up for tonight only."

"Really? Hooray now I can wear that cool Frankenstein outfit" Finny said happily

"And I can wear that witch's hat"

"And I get to wear that ridiculous werewolf outfit.' Grumbled Bard as they went out of the kitchen.

"The plan was really a success Sebastian good job." Ciela said.

"It really was fun seeing the young master so frighten like that. Were did you get the idea from?"

"I got it from a friend of mine when I was in France. He said it was the perfect thing to scare people. The costume for Ciel would be a simple piece but I guess you know it already since you went to get it. And the extra bag is for you Sebastian it's a gift for your hard work for last night and for three years ago." Ciela said in a cheery tone.

"Thank you but I can't accept that gift lady Ciela." He bowed

"Than it would go to waste Sebastian. It was made just right for you. Halloween is near at least go out of the usual routine that we have everyday and try something new like celebrating once in a while. And I think it would really suit you that costume." Ciela said as she went out of the kitchen to her room.

Sebastian could only chuckle at that statement that she made and went to the library to get tonight's menu.

"Happy Halloween"

* * *

A/N: Happy Halloween! How was the story? Was it okay or alright cause I know I was rushing to write it. Okay the whole story is just about how everyone a approval from Ciel to let them have a party. Ciela knew he would disagree and decide to play tricks on him with the help of the servants. Maylene was the one who dropped the marbles and the toy that was beating was sebastian doing with illusions. Finny was the vampire and Bard was the headless horse men with a little illusion as well as the mirror(I just couldn't help but put a demon Ciel in it XD) So in the end they had a great party with those that were invited. So here is something that happened during the party. Even though Ciela helped everyone to get this party, she didn't go as she doesn't want to see another new relative(which is Madam Red). So review it for me as I got some trouble writing it as well. Spelling, Grammer or confusing just review it for me. the next one would be up soon.

Next Chapter: Chapter 8-The cursed school

All I ever wanted to know was who was that mysterious person and my sisters past.


	8. The cursed school

Okay chapter 8 is up and I'm happy to also say that kuroshitsuji the musical 2 the most beautiful death in the world is finally out! I'm in love with th eshow and also Nihii Yukito who act as Ciel! Kawaii! Okay I'm sorry for my typing today because I'm in a little hyper mood right now. Kuroshitsuji the musical two is now my top list for acting and also in a few weeks time the 3rd ova "Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion" is going to be aired soon and pictures are everywhere from the preview. Oh and if you see Sebastian crossdressing, please don't nose bleed yet cause that was done by someone else(is what I heard from ) So without further of my rumbling of Kuroshitsuji ova and musical, enjoy Chaper 8!

* * *

Chapter 8-The cursed school

It was afternoon in the middle of November. The sun was covered by clouds making England cloudy and dark. Ciel was having a frown on his face while sipping his tea that Sebastian poured and Ciela was reading a book. They are now on a cruise ship heading to France on a mission of the queen.

Flashback (morning 9am)

The sibling's were in Ciel's studies doing paper work for the company. Ciel decided that Ciela could handle the company's work and decided to split half of his work to her and so both of them are now busy working until a knock came. Sebastian walked into the room holding a silver tray with a letter on it.

"Young master, Lady Ciela there's a letter from the queen for the both of you." Ciel took out a letter opener in his drawer and opened the letter to read it.

Dear Phantomhive's,

It has been awhile since I sent you a letter for a mission but before that I wish you a Happy Halloween. I heard that you had a grand party with your relatives and friends Ciel and how was the party in England Ciela? Was it how it was when you were little?

Now the news I'm about to give you is about a friend of mine in France. She is having trouble in her school. It seems students are getting killed with bite marks on their throats. Their poor parents are from famous companies and factories. The policemen of France have yet to catch the criminal and that's where I want you to help her in solving this case. You may find her familiar by name Ciela for she is your head mistress in the boarding school for business that you graduated in the last few month's.

I hope you'll help her and me to bring peace to the school. So long for now I'll be waiting for your reports when you get back.

You're Queen,

Victoria

P.S:

There have been a great number of supernatural activities as of late the school. I hope you two would come back safely.

After reading the letter, Ciel passed it to Ciela and than to Sebastian. Ciel sat there and thought for a minute before giving an order to Sebastian.

"Sebastian make arrangements for our departure. We're going to France now."

End of flashback

Now their on their way to the school while Ciela explained everything in the school. According to Ciela it was named Baskerville boarding school with strict rules. It would be at the outskirts of France near villages. When the carriage arrived after three hours, it was a little shock to Ciel for the school was a castle. The carriage stop at the main entrance and Sebastian led Ciel and Ciela out of the coach. Than, the school's door opened revealing a young lady in her mid twenties with a smile on her face. Ciela went up and greeted her with a curtsy.

"It has been an honor to meet you again head mistress Angelina."

"Yes it has Ciela. I have received the letter from your queen that you and your brother would be helping to solve this horrible case in my school."

"Yes I am doing this job from the queen Miss Angelina." Ciel said as he walked towards her with Sebastian behind him.

"Alright than let's go to my office shall we since the students are still studying giving us a peaceful conversation." The inside of the building was well furnished with famous paintings and previous head masters and mistress. Vases and chairs were placed here and there with large windows occupying the whole wall at the left side of the castle with pillars in between. Every floor had many doors and brass plague on each door. There must be a hundred of them for the corridors stretched on and on filled with only their foot steps. They climbed stairs after stairs and finally reached the third floor and to a large oak door indicating this was the head mistress room by gold plague hung on the door. Inside was furnished with a study table with two book shelves filled with thick books a smaller table was in the room with two chairs beside it. A window and a door was beside the room as well.

"Have a sit while I call my assistant to make tea for all of you. Juliet could you come here for a moment." Ciel and Ciela took the sits and at the same time, door opened revealing a lady younger than Angelina.

"Yes Miss Angelina."

"Could you help to make tea for my guest and a few pieces of cake as well."

"Alright please wait for a moment." after that, she closed the door.

"Now than let's get to the matter at hand." Angelina said as she went around the study table took out a book from the book shelve and went to sit in her plush sit.

"Please tell us what happen." Sebastian said with curiosity in his eyes.

"Before I begin, have you heard of the story of the hound that hunts the Baskerville family?"

"Yes. The Baskerville's first head Hugo Baskerville let out a hound from the dungeon in his manor to hunt down the girl he loved. He made a mistake to listen to one of his drunken friends and went after it. His friends went to find him but no luck was found but after a few hours of search, they found him in an open alley way dead with his throat bite off and the girl loved died as well from shock of seeing the hound. They were shock by the sight not by the blood that was pooling under them but the black furred creature that was towering over their dead bodies. They were frighten and left the scene. When they report it, they said it had red glowing eyes with black fur as midnight purple with large fangs and body. Nobody believed them for the next day all that was left was the remains of the dead Baskerville and the farmer girl. No hound could be seen at the sight but large footprints could only be found. In the end no one knew if it was true at all." Replied Ciel.

"Yes lord Phantomhive."

A knock came and Juliet came in with the tea and cake.

"Thank you Juliet you may continue doing your work." Juliet pushed the cart to the table and handed it to Sebastian bowed to Angelina and went back to the room.

"The bite mark that the child had was the same as how it was described on Hugo Baskerville. No one knew it was the curse of our school since this was supposes to be the Baskervilles home. I the head mistress and my assistant knew the truth."

"Than why are you telling us now when you didn't tell the policemen about it?"

"If I did, they won't believe me and in any case if they did believe me, they can't find it at all."

"So you mean you trust as to find this hound why?"

"I've known Ciela's job for she needs to skip school for missions such as this and every time the queen would tell me why she needs to. Supernatural, drug dealers and dangerous criminal all of those I know and Ciela could catch them in a few days. So I really believe you can do it Lord Phantomhive after all she is your sister." Angelina said in a cheery tone. Ciel sipped his tea and thought about it for a minute before asking "So what are we going undercover as Miss Angelina you can't expect us to go around telling them that I'm investigating this case."

"Ah that. Your queen told me to let you go undercover as a new transfer student and your butler as a teacher. Ciela would be the same. Even though she graduated and could go any where she wants, she still is a student and has to stay in school until the end of the year. Don't worry your living arrangements are prepared and ready. Your class would be the same as hers and the bedroom as well. Your classes would tomorrow 9am."

"Thank you Miss Angelina for the arrangements. It would be easier for us as well."

"It was all the queen's idea after all she told me to let you two separated sibling's to bond together again in this arrangement." Ciel sighed from the queen's idea of teasing him in this manner.

"Than we'll take our leave now Miss Angelina." Ciela said as she went out the door with Ciel and Sebastian behind her.

~Time skip~

The next morning in Baskerville boarding school, Ciel woke up to find Ciela missing in her room that he is sleeping in. He turned his head left and right to find Ciela but she was not found.

"Good morning young master." Ciel turned to see Sebastian coming out of the bathroom. A cart was already beside the bed filled with a pot of steaming hot tea and breakfast

"Sebastian where is Ciela." he asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"She has gone to the library early in the morning young master and she asked me to guide you to the classroom that you would be studying in since I'm your new business teacher."

"Oh"

"Today you would be having Ceylon breakfast tea and scorns followed by poach salmon. Your bath is ready as well young master." Sebastian said as he poured Ciel his tea.

After breakfast, Ciel wore a navy blue suit while Sebastian wore his tutor suit. The classroom that their heading is for very famous students whose parents' names are really well known. When they were in the room last night, Ciela told him how they were separated. Well known students who bear famous titles from their parents are in the best class in all of the school to the not so well known students who just started their own business. In short is what Ciela wanted to say for their class is, the whole class is filled with many people Ciel may known of and would be very annoying from boasting. Ciel could just understand what she meant when he stepped into the classroom. Students chattering here and there loudly all with boastfulness in their voice. Statues could be easily identified when Ciel went in the class. Earl's, Duke, Viscounts, and Barons all the statues were in this class. When Sebastian opened the door, all heads were looking at the two new comers. More chattering could be heard now and than someone cleared their voice behind them. Miss Angelina came into the class and all the students took their sits. The head mistress motioned them to follow her to the teachers table and she began in a loud voice.

"Students I would like to introduce two people to you. This is Michael your new teacher and over there is our new transfer student Ciel Phantomhive. I want you to take good care of them alright. Are there any questions?"

"I have one head mistress. What is a famous toy company Phantomhive doing here?" asked a boy in the back row.

"I have come to further my studies at this boarding school as my sister recommended me that it would help enrich my knowledge in the business world." Ciel answered.

"Oh so his the ice queens big brother." Said a girl who was combing her hair.

"Ice queen?" Ciel questioned

"You don't know really? Well she—"

"Your about to say it was me right Cassandra?" Ciela said holding a few thick books in her hand as she walked into the class room earning another chattering from the students.

"Well speak of the devil. Who would have thought that the graduated ice queen came back to this school? What's wrong your memories got erased and you came back here?"

"If it is erased than I wouldn't have come back here and argue with someone so noisy as you. If you don't have any other thing to say than I suggest you keep that big mouth of yours shut." Ciela said as she went to her sit. Laughter's could be heard from the whole class as Cassandra's face went red from the humiliation and anger.

"Why you!" Cassandra shouted in rage as she stood up from her sit.

"Cassandra behave yourself. She is now higher than you after she graduated." Miss Angelina scolded.

"Tch! Fine!" she said as she sat down. Miss Angelina told Ciel to get a sit beside Ciela and left the room. After that fight, Ciela sat in her sit reading up something while Sebastian taught the whole class. Groans and sighs could be heard from the boys when class ended as they walked out of the class. The girls however have the energy to talk to Sebastian after a whole lesson on history, math, Language class and a pop quiz test without any breaks in between for six hours straight. The girls were asking Sebastian things unrelated to their next day test and Cassandra tried to get his attention by tripping and falling on the ground. Sebastian being the person he is helped her before her pretty face got hit on the rough carpeted floor. She batted her eye lids and said her thank you to him while trying to seduce him making all the girls envy her. Ciel was as well surrounded by some girls who wanted to work with him for his company but he knew well that all of them wanted to get the companies information so he declined all of them in a loud "No" after he heard of all the proposal that they gave him. Ciela was long gone from the classroom and was in the garden reading the last of the history and legends of the hound. She sighed as she closed the thick book with a thud and put it beside her. The sky was a light sky blue with white clouds. She was wearing a red and black dress with a blue ribbon tied behind her hair.

"I guess I have to go to the crime scenes tonight to search for clues and get the key from Miss Angelina and also returning these books." She thought as she picked up the books and went into the building. When she was about to reach the library, she realized that she left a book in the class under her desk.

"Darn it!" she cursed softly as she walked briskly back to the class. When she got to there, she was surprised to see her brother and Sebastian not in the class room since they were completely surrounded when she left the room. She went to her desk and took the book that was still underneath the table. Than a click could be heard and she looked up to find Cassandra standing there.

"What do you want now Cassandra?" Ciela sighed

"What do I want you say? Of course getting revenge from just now!"

"Getting revenge for such a small matter? Don't you have better things to do?"

"Heh of course I should get revenge. I'm the wealthiest in the whole class and the daughter of the Heartsland couple. I have to have a great reputation in this class after all."

"Your just boasting what your parents gave you money, statues, house and education. If you want a good reputation than I suggest you start by working on your horrible attitude." Ciela said as she walked to the back door. She was about to hold the door knob when Cassandra said something she shouldn't have.

"Oh I think I heard of that phrase before. Who was it that told me that? Ah it was your butler right Ciela." She froze at that spot when Ciela didn't move, Cassandra continued.

"What ever happen to him? I didn't see him around you when you came back. Maybe he went to work for someone else oh wait I forgot he died." She said in a taunting tone.

"Cassandra. Don't you ever speak of him in my face ever again."

"Why? I just love to say it in your face. He died, he died, he died, he died. Hahaha" than Ciela snapped she went up to her and slapped her **hard** on the face leaving her hand print on her face.

"DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM IN MY FACE AGAIN IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR PREETY LITTLE HEAD FROM MUCH WORSER THINGS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Ciela said in a loud shout making Cassandra fear.

"I asked do you understand."

"Y…y…yes"

"Good now get out of here Now!" when she said that, she ran out of the door.

Ciel and Sebastian wondered through all the places and still couldn't find Ciela anywhere. So they decided to go back to the class room to see if she was there. When they reached the door, they heard voices inside. Ciel heard Ciela's voice and someone else. He was curios and pressed his ear against the door to listen.

"Young master, it is impolite to listen to someone's conversation."

"Shh! I'm trying to listen."

"Oh I think I heard of that phrase before. Who was it that told me that? Ah it was your butler right Ciela."

"Butler? I never heard Ciela had a butler." Ciel thought as he continued to listen.

"Cassandra. Don't you ever speak of him in my face ever again."

"Why? I just love to say it in your face. He died, he died, he died, he died. Hahaha" than a loud smack was heard followed by a loud voice.

"DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM IN MY FACE AGAIN IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR PREETY LITTLE HEAD FROM MUCH WORSER THINGS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Ciel was quite taken back when he heard it.

"I asked do you understand."

"Y…y…yes"

"Good now get out of here now!" just as he heard that, the door swung open. Sebastian pulled Ciel out of the just in time before he collided with Cassandra. Ciel caught a glimpse of a red hand mark on her face as she ran past him. Ciel went inside to find Ciela panting from her rage. Her eyes were filled with anger and a tint of sadness. Ciela turn to find her brother standing there with a blank expression on his face. She steadied her breathing before speaking in her usual tone.

"Ciel I was looking for you."

"Ciela what was that conversation all about?" there was a pause before Ciela asked "I guess you heard about the conversation didn't you."

"Yes not all of them but on the important part."

"I see"

"Ciela answer me. Do you have a butler?" Ciela remained silent for a full minute before she put on her fake smile on her face. "I can't tell you the whole story brother. I only can tell you that I have and he is the only one I'll open my heart to. I'm going to return these books now." She used her bangs to cover her eyes and walked out of the room in a hasty speed never once looking back where she left.

It was a few moments before Ciel started to move to the direction of the staircase. While walking, Ciel had many things on his mind.

"Why was Ciela acting like that? Why was she so affected by a statement saying her butler died? Why was she so angry when mentioned and at the same time sad. What exactly happened between them? How he died and most of all what was their relationship between each other."

"Young master do you have something on your mind?" Sebastian asked as he studied his master's expression.

"Ah. I was wondering about what that girl said about her butler dead and how Ciela reacted through out our conversation."

"Would you like me to check for any records of him?"

"Yes and search for the information on the latest murder and the other victims from the hound of Baskerville. I'll give you two hours to find it. Do it now."

"Yes my lord." He said and vanished into thin air without any sound from his shoes.

Ciela was now in the library putting back the books that she read into the shelves. The schools library was quite large with tall shelves that needs ladders to climb and it was her favorite place as it was very quite with lots of books to read. Ciela sighed when she finally finished putting each book back into place. She walked down the corridors filled with students who would sometimes stare at her or whisper something into their friend's ear. The conversation would always be the same like "Look it's the ice queen. She is as cold as ever."

"Ya I told my friend that if you stare at here you'll turn into ice."

"Really? Than I better tell my little brother about it now."

It was always the same thing every day when she stepped foot into this school. Than her thoughts suddenly went to the conversation with her brother.

"_Ciela answer me. Do you have a butler?"_

"He is the only one I would tell all my secrets to and no one else." She whispered in a small voice only she can hear and clutch onto the clockwork angel on her chest as she went to the head mistresses office.

Sebastian got into the Angelina's office and found the reports of the boy that died and was vigorously writing down the information on a few pieces of paper. All that is left for him to do is to find the file for Ciela's mysterious butler and his work is done. He searched through Ciela's folder in one of the cabinets. All the information was in there but not what he was looking for. Than he heard footsteps getting closer and closer. He put the folder back quickly and neatly and went out of the opened window. He was about to go to Ciel and told him he couldn't find the information on the butler when a thought struck him and he made his way to find the lady that started the conversation.

Ciela went into the room to find an empty office. She went next door to ask Juliet.

"Juliet do you have the key to Baskerville Hall?" she asked as she went inside the room. Juliet was writing something on a piece of paper and looked up to see Ciela there.

"Yes I have the key. Do you want to see the crime scene?"

"No but I have other things to do in there." Juliet nodded and went to a box that was on the wall and opened it. Inside different keys are in there with labels on top of it. She scans through every key and found the one she was looking for and handed it to Ciela.

"I'll return this tomorrow since I need it for awhile." Ciela said.

"Alright but please return it by tomorrow." Ciela nodded and left the room.

Once Juliet was in the room alone, she picked up the phone and dialed a number. At the end of the receiver, someone answered.

"She has the key now. Everything is going according to plan. All we need is her death." The end of the receiver spoke in an excited tone.

"Yes you may kill them as how you please. Oh and one more thing bring Ciela Phantomhive to me when your done killing her brother and butler. I'll finish her off just like how she did to my brother." And then she hung up the phone.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for a late post. I know i said sooner but when I kept reading and reading this chapter, I would always find something funny with it so now I finally done it. Even though I said I read it over and over again, spelling mistakes would sometimes slip off my sight so I apologize for that okay? And also i started a new fanfic called Potentia Regree go try and read it but I'm warning everyone first. I'm a little stuck at chapter two right now so don't be surprise if it is going to be late or long for it to be updated. So now I'm going to ask how is the story? Is it still interesting or out of line, was the case exciting or boring since I know I took some idea's from a book that I was reading. Was the idea of Ciela having a butler in France surprising. I know you're thinking It's just a butler every high class girl like Ciela should have it but what if I changed a little to the new character I'm doing now? If you know the answer already than I'm sad T-T because I actually wanted to make a surprise to everyone on who he actually is but at the same time good for you*thumbs up* I'm asking everyone the same thing again R&R please! I'm dying for reviews even though there are a lot of story and fav alert, reviews are the lest! So next chapter, the new character would take a little lime light and who could guess what happened to Juliets brother and who is she working with. okay that's all I'm going to say bye for now!


	9. The past he didn't know of her

Chapter 9-The past he didn't know of her

Ciel was panting for breath when he finally reached for the fifth floor. He went to Ciela's room and went inside. The room was quite dark since the drapes weren't drawn back. He exhaustedly lay on the bed. He began thinking of the murder case and started to place all the information he got up until now.

"The curse of the Baskerville started a few weeks back by killing students in the same place and manner. Even though security was tight at the hall, students still manage to get in there as if there's a secret passage way or they were magically brought there. Bite marks on the throats were the cause of death and no screams were heard through out the night even though the police men changed shifts. There should have been a sound or sign about it."

He sat upright and went to find a piece of paper and pen to write but he can't seem to find it at all. Not in the study desk that should have it nor the dressing table which he thought it had. All there is left is the night stand and surprisingly, it had. He clumsily pulled back the drapes and tied it and went to the desk and opened a drawer and found the ink bottle and the pen. He dipped the pen into the bottle and was about to close it but found something shiny deeper in the drawer. He pulled it out and looked at it.

It was a beautifully carved box that was made from the finest material. In the box, he saw a pocket watch which had a star symbol on it with some other engravings on it. He took it and flipped it open and music began to play. It played a hauntingly sad and beautiful melody the time however, stopped at twelve. Both hands didn't move nor tick at all and that made Ciel wonder. The last thing in the box was a ring with a diamond that has the deepest color of blue and also a little mark inside of the diamond that looks like a rose.

It was quite rare for this diamond as Ciel worked with someone who was selling diamond. This diamond was quite special and wasn't for sale at all. He twirled it around and found some French writings in the inner side of the ring. When he read it, he was quite shock of what it said. He was about to look at it for awhile but footsteps could be heard and he immediately shove it into his pocket without a thought and stuffed the box into the drawer and took the pen that was in the ink bottle and started writing. Ciela came into the room with a blank expression but than notice that Ciel was in the room.

"Oh Ciel I didn't know you were in here."

"I was just collecting my thoughts and piecing out information of the murder case." After that sentence, silent was all that was left in the room.

Cassandra walked along the quite hallways and to the courtyard grumbling about the red hand mark on her face.

"That stupid girl! Argh! How dare she harm my beautiful face with her ugly hand mark!"

"Miss Cassandra?" she turned around to be greeted with Sebastian with a smirk on his face.

"Oh Mr Sebastian! What can I do for you?" she batted her eye lids and the hand mark on her face forgotten.

"I was wondering if you could tell me everything about lady Ciela's butler."

"Oh her butler. Well I can tell you everything about him but Mr Sebastian you have to go out with me!" she bargained with a happy smile on her face.

"Alright but it must be **everything**."

"Yes of course! The ice queen's butler was named Ace Royal. He was with the ice queen since the first year that she was here. He is very handsome with royal blue eyes like her and beautiful chocolate brown hair. He accompanies her to class and almost every where she goes. But the strangest thing ever was that he disappeared last year on the ice queen's birthday. 14th of December. Nobody knows what happened to him and nobody has ever seen him again. The ice queen graduated a few days later and stayed in school before telling the head mistress she's going back home to see her brother." After she said finished Sebastian re listened to what he got on the information

"Thank you Miss Cassandra." Sebastian than walked back and towards Ciela's room.

"Ah Mr Sebastian what time do you want to meet?" Sebastian turned back and looks at her before saying "I'm sorry but I wanted to know everything about him so tomorrow's date is canceled."

"Eh! But I told you everything about him!" she said.

"Yes but I said **everything **about him. You still have yet to tell me his height, weight, size, birthday etc so tomorrow's date is canceled." Sebastian said smiling and walked out of the courtyard. Cassandra look dumb found at what Sebastian said and than stamped on her feet cursing him.

Back in the room, the two sibling's have yet to say a word after Ciela asked what Ciel was doing. Ciela didn't know what she wanted to do so she walked back and forth from the bed to the book shelf. Having been in the room for a long time, she went to the veranda to take a few deep breaths. Ciel was writing on the paper but his mind was on something else. That's when a knock came and Sebastian came in with a cart in tow.

"Young master I have found the things that you asked me to."

"Even the other one?"

"Of course young master." He said smirking as he pushed the cart towards Ciel.

"Today's tea is a special tea that I mixed with a raspberry pudding with blueberry cream made from the finest milk and fruit." He said pouring the tea and handing it to Ciel.

Ciela than walked in to the room and turned to see Sebastian at there.

"Oh Sebastian I didn't realize that you're here." Ciela said as she accepted the tea that was given to her.

"Sebastian after tea, I need to talk to you about something outside." Ciel said but their eyes giving a secret conversation and Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my lord."

~Time skip~

It was a little past ten at the Baskerville school. Lights out had been gone a long time ago because of curfew. Ciela sneaked out of the room quietly not making any noise to wake up her sleeping brother. She placed the key to the Baskerville hall into her normal day clothes and closed the door to the room quietly. When she left the room, Ciel was wide awake and Sebastian just outside the veranda.

"It looks like she's heading towards the crime scene young master"

"Yes now hurry up and dress me Sebastian."

"Yes my lord."

Ciela already knew that her brother was awake but now was not the time to be thinking of that because when she looked at what Ciel had pieced out on written on the paper when they were talking outside, she had someone in mind of who it was already. The silent murder, escaping like a phantom never caught in its crime and that someone— no it was something she knew and had just encountered last year and asked a friend to never release that thing. She took a few left turns than a few right turn and she arrived. She slid the key into the hole and opened it. Her light footsteps echoed into the hall and light from the moon reflected onto the marble tiles. Armor was put at the side of the hall with swords in each one of it.

"Charlotte come out now I know it was you who did it!" Ciela shouted. Silence was all she heard until footsteps came towards her.

"Ciela it has been a long time." A little girl almost the same age as Ciela walked towards her.

"Charlotte why did you break your promise and killed the students with the hound."

"Because—"

"Because I was the one who encouraged her to take her revenge on you my dear friend Ciela." A voice spoke and Juliet stepped out.

"Juliet no I shouldn't be calling you that anymore Katherine. I really didn't realize it was you at all with that mask you're wearing."

"Of course I used the spell books my brother had and made this mask but I think it shouldn't be needed anymore." Katherine said as she tore the mask of her face and her blond white hair dropped down to her mid-section.

Ciel and Sebastian stood outside the hall and listened to the conversation.

"What do you want revenge for Katherine Charlotte that you killed three innocent students!" Ciela shouted

"You know what my revenge was since that day you killed my brother!" Katherine replied

"If I didn't kill him, you two wouldn't be living now but inside a coffin! It was my job to do whatever the queen wanted. And that assignment for last year was to kill your brother after he summoned two hell hounds and murdered people."

"But did you have to kill him in front of both of us?" Katherine shouted

"It was your decision to talk him out after so many days you locked yourself in your room. Afraid that he would kill you just like your parents. By that point, he had gone insane Katherine! He murdered people even his friends that were by his side. He even killed a family of mine that I have come to accept after a few years with him!" Ciela shouted with rage.

"Stop this now Charlotte Katherine before I have to bring you two to jail." Ciela said in a sadden tone.

"We would stop Ciela after we have kill you!" Katherine lunged forward with a sword that she grabbed from an armor and brought it straight to the undefended Ciela. Before the sword could hit her, cutlery knives stopped the sword. Katherine turned and saw Sebastian holding more silver wares in his hands with Ciel a few meters away from him.

"Stay out of this demon." Katherine hissed.

"I'm so sorry but when my young master ordered me to interfere, we have already been involved."

"Argh! Charlotte bring out the hound now and get rid of them I have a score to settle with Ciela."

Charlotte hesitated at first but than she whistled and a huge shadow formed behind her. A hound with black purplish fur came forward baring its razor sharp fangs towards Sebastian. It lunged forward at him but Sebastian dodged it effortlessly.

"Sebastian this is an order, kill the hound and capture them." Ciel ordered.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian's eye turned into its demonic color and he attacked the hound.

On the other side of the field, Katherine swung the sword again and again but Ciela managed to escape with a few cuts. She quickly grabbed a sword and defended herself from the blow that Katherine gave to her.

"Why did I have to meet you Ciela? Why?" Katherine said with clenched teeth.

"If I hadn't met you, my brother wouldn't have summoned a hell hound. If I hadn't met you, my brother wouldn't have known magic than none of this would have happened!" she pushed Ciela back with her sword and soon started to strike again.

"But I warned you didn't I Katherine. When we first met I told you not to get involve with me. I told you I would bring horrible fate to you but you still followed me with a smile on your face and even introduce to me your brother! It was your decision not mine!" Ciela shouted as she dodges a swing from the sword from Katherine. She swung her sword again and with force making Katherine falter in her movement giving Ciela the time to hit the sword out of her hand and pointing the sword at Katherine.

"It was always your decision to be friends with me Katherine. I never asked for anything like friendship when I came to this academy. I never did. So why are you now trying to blame me for killing your brother and asking why you met me when you yourself told me that "Your not cursed Ciela". You were afraid to admit it didn't you. That you brought your brother his early death."

"Yes that's right I was afraid to admit that it was my fault that I made friends with you even though you warned me! I was the one who killed him! I was the one who took all your advice to deaf ears. I was so naïve for thinking what could be so horrible about you.

But the one thing I know is this right now, your still the one to blame for all of this!" Katherine soon took out a knife she hidden it under her sleeves and struck to hit Ciela but she missed when Ciela moved. Katherine fell to the ground and Ciela kicked away the knife from the ground far from Katherine's reach. She positioned the sword again at the girl's neck.

"Stop this already Katherine. Do you want to see a sibling of yours die again from the hound's power? If you don't, call it off now." There was silence at first but than Katherine laughs wickedly.

"Hahahaha. Do you think it is possible now at this stage? You really are still the same girl that I met Ciela. Charlotte is already giving her soul to it bit by bit. Hahaha! And yet you didn't notice a single thing at all" Ciela turned to see Sebastian fighting the hell hound with a carefree expression but his coat had some claw marks on it.

"Now you won't be able to stop it." Katherine was laughing again but Ciela stopped her laughing as she hit her head with the back of the hilt. She left the girl unconscious on the marble tile and went to the other fight that was still raging on.

"Sebastian what are you doing? Hurry up and kill it." Ciel said in an impatient tone.

"It's going to be impossible from here on out Ciel." Ciela said as she walked towards them.

"Than how are we suppose to kill it?" Ciel asked

"We kill the person who is giving their soul to it." Ciela pointed her sword towards Charlotte who was now clutching her hands towards her chest in pain.

"And at the same time kill the hound. Can you do that Sebastian?"

"Of course lady Ciela." He replied. Ciela went towards Charlotte and looked at the girl whose knees gave out making her sit on the ground clutching her chest tighter.

"There's something I wanted to tell you when you're brother died. He gave me a few final requests." Charlotte looked at Ciela telling her that she's listening.

"One of them was to not let his beloved sisters die the way he did which I could not prevent it in time. Second was to look after you and Katherine for a month until you're emotions settled. Third, he wanted you guys to forget about him for being a horrible brother. And one final thing was…" Ciela knelt down and put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

"He loved you and Katherine very dearly."

"He really said all that?"

"Yes but he also wanted me to keep it a secret until your emotion's settled but I had to go back home at that time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Charlotte shook her head and smiled "It's okay Ciela. I'm just glad that I was your friend."

"Yes you'll always be my friend." Ciela stood up and position the sword at the girls heart.

"Goodbye than Charlotte." Ciela brought the sword down and through Charlotte's chest killing her and at the same time, Sebastian finished off the hound by slicing its throat off with his knives making the hound fall limp on the floor.

"Case solved." Ciela whispered.

"Lady Ciela what would you want me to do with the other lady that is lying on the floor?"

"Bring Katherine to the police but bring Charlotte to somewhere else to make it like suicide first."

"Understood."

"What about the hound?" Ciel asked

"It'll turn to ashes soon."

"I see…. Sebastian bring me tea to the room after you have done all your job." Ciel said as he went towards the doors. Sebastian bowed, picked up Charlotte's body and disappeared.

"I'll go to the room with you brother." At the corner of her eyes, Ciela saw someone with a sword on their hand. She rushed up to Ciel.

"Ciel!" she shouted

Ciel turned just in time to see someone stabbing his sister in her stomach.

"How those it feel like being stab Ciela? Its painful isn't it." Katherine smiled wickedly. She twist the sword a little making blood trickle down the corner of Ciela's mouth. Her gown was now soaking with red crimson blood.

"Katherine stop making your crimes even more worse by killing me." Ciela said through gritted teeth.

"I'll take the consequences. If I kill you than my brother and sister would be avenge—" she stopped as she looked at her chest. A bullet hole was there. She lost her grip on the sword and fell to the ground dead. Ciel rushed towards Ciela who was now sitting on the marble tile with his revolver in his hands. He pulled out the sword out of Ciela making her scream. The bloodied sword was thrown aside.

"Young master are you alright I heard a shot when I was coming back." Sebastian said as he came back from the job that he was assigned.

"I'm fine Sebastian it's just Ciela." Ciel said as he looked at his sister whose blood is now staining his shirt in blood.

"Sebastian bring Ciela back to the room and tend to her wounds now."

"Yes my lord."

"Well Young master it seems she has a little deep cut. Lucky for her, Miss Katherine missed her internal organs." Sebastian said as he change his blood stained gloves with a pair of new one after finishing stitching Ciela's wound. When they got back to the room, Sebastian placed Ciela on the bed and went to get rid of Katherine's body. A minute had past before he came back with the things needed to stop the bleeding. Ciel stood near the bed post looking at his injured sister.

He put his hand into his pocket and felt something and pulled it out. Ciel looked into his hand to see the blue sapphire ring glittering in the moon light the rose in the ring was pure white now when he looked at it. He looked at the words in the ring again before placing it on the night stand beside Ciela.

"Sebastian dress me to bed and than you may go."

"Yes my lord."

In one swift movement, Sebastian dressed Ciel in his night clothes tucked him in and left.

"Ace Royal I wonder who you really are to my sister." Ciel thought before sleep took over him.

It was midnight now. Ciela was deep in sleep as well as Ciel. There where the blue ring shined on the night stand, someone with a ghostly spectrum walked into the room from the veranda. His body than materialized before he went up to the sleeping Ciela and knelt down to look at her. It was silent for a moment before the person spoke.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Ciela. I broke the promise that you ordered me to never break. I even broke your heart on that day were you came to love now. I'm really such a fool to feel in love with you even though I know my race was never capable of." He harass her cheeks with his white gloved hand like he did in the past before pulling out a midnight black rose and placed it beside the table when he saw the ring Ciela gave him. He read the lines that were in script in the ring.

"Toujours et l'éternité Je t'aime Ace. (Forever and eternity will I love you Ace) That was my favorite line after you gave me this ring." He looked at Ciela again and saw a single tear slid down her face.

"I remember the song you thought me Ciela. A song that even brought me to tears when I sing it now."

Outside of France, Heavy dark clouds loom over the city and there the first snowflakes from the winter season drops from the sky and soon, the city was covered in snow.

Dancing bears, painted wings,

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings,

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember

And a song

Someone sings

Once upon a December

During that time Ace was singing, a few tears slid down on his face. He wiped them away before standing up from his position and turned towards the veranda but taking on last look at his once beloved master before vanishing into the snow with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Ciela woke up from her sleep and sat upright with some difficulty's from the wound that she got. She looked out of the veranda and noted that it was 7 am in the morning and snow was everywhere. Her eyes than looked at the night stand to see the black rose that had the ring she gave Ace around its stem.

"Ace Royal you just wouldn't change even if you're dead would you?" she smiled and took the black rose in her hands.

"Giving me the only rose color that you love would allow me to identify you as soon as I look at it. But I guess that is something I like about you." She stood up and opened a drawer and took out the beautifully craved box and opened it. She placed the ring inside and put the box back into the deepest part of the drawer as well as the eternal black rose.

"But I guess you wanted me to find out. After all, a demon such as yourself would be more clever than this."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update. I had writer's block and lets just say I was lazy from holiday break. But I'll try to update as fast as I can (After I get this feeling of writing a new story to go away or die down first) So chapter ten would be about chirstmas and a late birthday party for Ciel and speaking of him, Happy birthday to the main character of Kuroshitsuji!

Bad news: Potentia Regree would take a few months because of Major writer's block and I suggest you better don't read it and I may even take it down. I'm sorry for those who wish it to be updated and those who favorite it but I have no choice if this keeps up. If you really want it to continue, I'll try my best to continue it but uf it still fails, I'll just have to take it down.

Good news (not to sure but will try to write a different anime story): Okay I may be going to write a new story at a new category it's anime/manga base don't worry I'm just going to change on anime for my new story (if I get the idea and plot)

I wish you a happy holiday's^^


End file.
